The love of Bracelet
by Anda Tau Siapa Saya
Summary: Chapy 5 udah Update! hati-hatiTypo yaa! XD!
1. Chapter 1

The love of Bracelet

Disclaimer : tite kubo always. *sembah-sembah tite kubo sensei*

Rate : T, hurt comfort, romance

Pair : IchiHitsu forever*di injek berjamaah*

Summary : cinta tulus mereka di hubungkan dengan sebuah gelang perak dengan cincin yang menggantung di gelangnya. Akankah cinta mereka terpisahkan? Nyokk lanjut bacanya…

[~_]v

Flash BACK~

Sore itu, sebuah taman yang luas dengan banyak berbagai sarana bermain yang bagus dan bervariasi. Banyak anak yang sering bermain ditaman ini. Tak hayal dengan seorang anak manis nan tampan ini. Namun Jangan tertipu dengan wajah polosnya. Karena dibalik itu semua, sifat dari anak ini 180° berbanding terbalik dengan sifat anak pada umumnya yang memiliki kepolosan yang luar biasa. Anak ini bernama ichigo kurosaki. Ia baru berumur 8 tahun dan sudah berbakat dalam berkelahi. Ia merupakan anak dari keluarga kurosaki. Ibunya bernama masaki kurosaki dan ayahnya bernama isshin kurosaki. Dan keluarga kurosaki sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan anggota keluarga baru, karena masaki ibu ichigo sedang hamil dan usia kandungannya sudah 6 bulan.

"KAU YANG KEMARIN MELEMPARKU DENGAN BATU KAN? MENGAKU SAJA!"bentak seorang anak yang sedang bertengkar dengan ichigo yang anak itu mencengkram kerah baju ichigo.

"hehh? Jadi kau menuduhku? Apa kau buta? Kemarin aku kan tidak ketaman bermain!"sergah ichigo yang kali ini kalah telak karena pihak penentang membawa seluruh anggota geng mereka dan yang pasti mengkroyok ichigo yang sendirian.

"eenngg?"

"bo-bohong! Kemarin aku melihatnya bersembunyi disemak-semak sehabis melempar boss dengan batu!"anak satunya mulai bersuara.

"hhehh! Memfitnah itu lebih kejam daripada pembunuhan! Apa kau mau saat sudah besar dianggap sebagai pembunuh?"celoteh ichigo yang segera dihadiahi oleh sang boss dengan sebuah pukulan keras diperut ichigo dan mendorong ichigo yang tanpa sengaja tangannya bergores langsung dengan ranting pohon yang runcing itu.

"aakkkhh!"ichigo berteriak.

"hahahaha! Rasakan! Memang enak? Itu tidak seberapa dengan kepalaku yang bocor karena lemparan batumu itu!"anak itu hendak memukul ichigo lagi, tapi tiba-tiba…

BBUUAAKKK

"WAADOOHH! WOOII…SIAPA YANG NGELEMPAR INI SEPATU BUTUT?"sebuah sepatu melayang ke kepala boss geng itu.

"aahh! kenapa ada seseorang yang seburuk itu disini? Pergi sana! Disini tidak menerima anak nakal dan suka kekerasan seperti kalian!"

seorang anak perempuan manis, cantik, imut, dan juga wajah polosnya yang terlihat seperti anak dari keturunan malaikat. Ia berambut putih sebahu dengan mata emerland yang indah. Tak ayal membuat anak perempuan ini memang seperti malaikat kecil yang tersesat dibumi.

"hheehh! Dasar anak perempuan! Sebaiknya tak usah ikut campur! Anak perempuan itu lemah dan tak bisa berkelahi! Sana pergi dan mengadu pada ibumu!"

anak satu ini memang keterlaluan nada bicaranya terkesan sangat-sangat meremehkan anak perempuan. Gadis kecil yang memakai busana ala seorang turis yang berasal dari luar negeri. Terbukti dengan gaya pakaian anak perempuan itu memakai sepatu booth berheels dengan jacket tebal dengan shall yang melilit dilehernya. Memang, cuacanya sedang buruk. Karena musim gugur hampir telah usai, jadi cuacanya berangin lumayan kencang dan dingin yang pasti.

"…so sad…!"itulah kata yang dikeluarkan oleh mulut seorang gadis kecil ingusan yang berumur sekitar 6 tahun itu sebelum akhirnya melemparkan sepatu terakhirnya yang masih terpasang manis dikakinya dan…

BBUUAAKKK

"AAKKHHH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? DASAR ANAK PEREMPUAN BODOH!"anak itu mendekati gadis bule ini. Sampai akhirnya ichigo yang daritadi Cuma diam pun akhirnya bersuara sambil berdiri.

"jangan…dekati anak itu!...pengecut! beraninya hanya dengan prempuan…"sambil berjalan yang pastinya memegangi lengannya yang sobek itu.

"hheehh? Waahh! Sekarang kau ingin melindungi anak itu? Lihatlah dirimu sekarang! Mana mungkin kau mengalahkan kami semua!"anak itu menyombongkan diri.

Anak kecil yang menjabat sebagai boss digeng aneh itu bernama Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Seorang anak berambut biru yang berperawakan memang seperti preman. Ia ditakuti oleh semua anak yang pernah mengenalnya dan hanya beberapa anak yang berani terhadapnya tak terkecuali dan yang pasti itu adalah ichigo yang memang tidak suka dengan anak itu yang selalu bersikap seenaknya terhadap anak lainnya.

"kau terlalu sok berani ichigo!"anak lainya ikut menyombongkan diri.

"heehh!"itulah yang keluar dari mulut ichigo sambil menyeringai.

Sedangkan gadis manis dibelakang ichigo Nampak cemas pada seorang yang berada didepannya untuk melindunginya itu. Ia juga terlihat takut ketika melihat luka dilengan anak laki-laki didepannya.

"dasar sok berani!"grimmjow melayangkan kepalan menuju perut ichigo yang sayangnya malah tangan itu ditangkap oleh tangan ichigo sambil menyeringai.

"hheehh! Segitu saja kemampuanmu?"dengan nada mengejek ichigo membalas tinju ke rahang grimmjow. Semua tampak tidak percaya. Termasuk gadis dibelakang ichigo yang kini tengah terdiam dan terpaku melihat adegan kekerasan itu.

"dasar orang tak tau di…"

Gguukk gguukk gguukk

perkataan grommjow terpotong saat mendengar suara anjing yang sangat menggema dari arah samping mereka. Dan benar saja, seekor anjing betina yang berukuran sangat besar dan mirip dengan serigala itu berlari kearah gadis itu.

"aahh! moci! Kau darimana saja? aku tadi mencarimu!"gadis itu langsung memeluk anjing itu dan tak lupa mengelus bulu lembut anjingnya bernama moci itu.

Grimmjow yang wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi wajah parno. Seperti wajah sehabis melihat hantu.

"be-besar sekali anjingnya!"kata grimmjow yang perlahan kakinya mundur. Sama seperti halnya ichigo yang terkejut ngeliat anjing sebesar itu.

Gguukk gguukkk

Semua orang yang melihat anjing itu sudah bersiap-siap untuk kabur.

"moci…kejar mereka!"perintah sang gadis yang langsung dituruti oleh anjing bernama moci itu.

"HHHUUUAAAAA!"anak-anak nakal itu berlari terbirit-birit sedangkan ichigo yang hendak kabur itu segera dipeluk oleh gadis yang sempat membuatnya heran itu.

"eeh-eehh!"ichigo jadi salting. Gimana gak salting coba? Yang meluk anak gadis yang bisa dibilang sangat cantik itu.

"tak perlu mengikuti mereka! Disini saja! biar aku mengobati lukamu!"gadis itu menarik tangan ichigo untuk menuju bawah pohon yang rindang dan mengobati ichigo yang sedari tadi meringis karena darahnya tak kunjung berhenti.

"aauuukh!"sesekali ichigo berteriak kecil ketika sebuah cairan bening dioleskan diluka ichigo.

"tahan sebentar! Ini bisa menghentikan pendarahannya!"gadis itu Nampak menenangkan ichigo.

Ichigo jadi ngerasa baikan dengan memandang wajah gadis kecil didepannya. ia tak habis pikir dengan gadis didepannya ini. Wajahnya cantik, imut, manis dan rambutnya yang membuat seorang ichigo kagum sekaligus…

Deg deg deg

Membuat ichigo jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya di umur yang masih dibilang sangat-sangat belia itu.

"AAUU!"teriak ichigo saat toushiro memberi sedikit alkohol diluka tersebut.

"aahh maaf! Aku akan lebih hati-hati!"gadis itu sangat telaten dengan tangan-tangan lincahnya.

"enng! Kau siapa? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu ditaman ini? Siapa namamu? Darimana asalmu? Dan tinggal dimana? Apa urusanmu kemari? Dan apa urusanmu melakukan hal gila itu? Dan kenapa rambutmu berwarna putih? Berapa umurmu? Apa kau sudah tua?"pertanyaan ichigo yang bertubi-tubi terucap dari bibir merah jambu ichigo dengan lancar tanpa sedikitpun memberi jeda pada kalimatnya itu.

Sedangkan sang gadis kecil itu malah tertawa kecil sambil tersenyum lembut kearah ichigo.

"akan aku jawab pertanyaanmu satu-satu! Aku berasal dari paris. Tujuanku kesini hanya sedang berlibur! Dan aku tinggal di paris bersama ayah dan ibuku. Namaku hitsugaya toushiro! panggil saja aku toushiro. dan juga rambutku ini adalah rambut asli dan aku ini masih berumur 6 tahun! Aku melemparkan sepatuku karena aku melihat dia menyakitimu, jadi aku menolongmu! Ditaman bermain seharusnya bersenang-senang seperti anak lainnya! Tapi, kau malah di berlakukan seperti ini! Aku sungguh tidak suka dengan kelakuan orang aneh dan kejam itu!"anak gadis itu kembali tersenyum lembut yang sukses membuat ichigo berwajah semerah tomat.

"oohh!"lalu buang muka. Seperti itulah ichigo yang sekarang ini tengah malu-malu kucing saat ingin berteman dengan gadis ini.

"jadi…siapa namamu?"disela-sela gadis bernama toushiro membalut luka ichigo dengan kain kasa.

"enng? A-aku? Namaku ichigo kurosaki!"

"enng? Strawberry?"ichigo yang mendengar itu segera berkedut alisnya dan memandang toushiro dengan tatapan tidak suka sekaligus dengan wajah yang memerah.

"jangan panggil aku strawberry! Namaku ichigo! I-chi-go!"toushiro pun tertawa melihat wajah merah ichigo yang kaya tomat itu.

"maaf! Habisnya namamu unik sekali!"

"kau juga! Seorang perempuan, kenapa namamu seperti anak laki-laki?"

"entahlah! Ibu bilang, namaku itu memiliki hubungan denganku! Ibu bilang aku sangat cocok dengan nama itu saat melihatku lahir dengan rambut berwarna putih bukan hitam pekat seperti ibuku! Rambut ini rambut yang sama dengan rambut ayahku! Ayahku juga berambut putih, sama sepertiku!"

"ooo! Oh yaa! Kau baru berumur 5 tahun dan bisa menguasai bahasa jepang dengan baik! Kau hebat sekali!"ichigo kagum juga dengan kecerdasan anak perempuan disampingnya.

"aahh! ayah dan ibuku orang jepang tapi saat ibu sedang hamil, mereka pergi keparis untuk urusan bisnis ayah! Jadi aku terlahir disana! Dan aku sudah menguasai 5 bahasa sekaligus!"jelas singkat toushiro.

"woooaa? Benarkah? Hebat sekali!"kata ichigo yang terkesan dengan toushiro.

"emm… aku sudah menguasai bahasa jerman, perancis, jepang, inggris dan yang sedang aku pelajari sekarang adalah bahasa isyarat!"ichigo yang mendengar kalimat terkahir yang diucapkan toushiro sontak tertawa lepas. Dan toushiro malah cengo dan bingung.

"hahahaha! Haduh perutku hahahaha!"toushiro mendengus.

"apanya yang lucu?"sambil melipat tangannya didadanya.

"haha… haduh! Hanya aneh saja! untuk apa kau belajar bahasa isyarat?"

"jika kita dalam posisi yang jauh dan sulit dalam komunikasi, kita bisa menggunakan bahasa isyarat kan?"jelas toushiro.

"benar juga…"

Hening~

"emm… lalu, apa orang tuamu tau kau disini? Aku tidak melihat ada orang tua disekitar sini!"sambil celingak celinguk gaje.

"tentu saja tidak! aku kemari sendiri! Ayah dan ibuku ada di paris!"

"apa? Sendirian?"

"emm! Aku bosan disana dan ingin pulang kejepang tempat yang paling aku ingin tinggali!"

"ba-bagaimana bisa bocah sepertimu naik pesawat? Apa kau menggunakan passport ayahmu yang kau curi saat ayahmu sedang mandi?"

Toushiro terkejut dengan kata terakhir ichigo katakan dan sorot mata toushiro menjadi tatapan sedih.

"ahh tidak! Aku kemari bersama suzu-nii! Dia orang terpercaya ayahku! Aku memaksanya untuk menemaniku pergi ke Tokyo dan menggunakan passport-nya untuk kemari Dan sekarang ia aku suruh membeli susu coklat dan sampai sekarang belum kembali! Aku berpikir ia tersesat!"

"begitu! maaf, aku sudah menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak!"

"emm! Tidak apa-apa! Sekarang jangan banyak gerakkan lenganmu! Nanti lukanya bisa terbuka lagi!"jelas toushiro yang sudah selesai mengobati ichigo yang tentunya sambil tersenyum manis yangsukses membuat ichigo salting dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Gguk guk

Suara anjing toushiro yang bernama moci itu datang menemui majikannya dengan membawa sobekkan kain berwarna biru yang diduga kain yang sobek milik grimmjow yang ternyata takut sama anjing.

"moci! Maaf sudah membuatmu lelah! Kemarilah!"toushiro menepukkan pahanya dan anjing seperti serigala itu tidur beristirahat dipangkuan toushiro.

"di-dia anjingmu?"Tanya ichigo yang sedikit bergidik melihat anjing sebesar itu sedang bermanja dipangkuan toushiro walaupun kenyataan ichigo sedikit cemburu dengan anjing itu yang sekarang bergeliyat dipaha mulus dan putih bersih milik toushiro.

"eemm! Dia anjing hadiah ulang tahunku saat aku berusia satu tahun! Namanya moci!"

"mo-ci?"

"eemm! Berjabat tanganlah dengannya, dan biarkan ia mengenalmu!"

Ichigo dengan ragu-ragu mengelus bulu halus moci. Wajahnya juga menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang membuat toushiro tertawa dalam hati.

"jangan ragu! Ia bisa tau jika kau ragu menyentuhnya! Jika kau tulus ingin menyentuhnya, ia akan dengan sendirinya akrab denganmu!"

"emm!"ichigo pun semakin lama semakin mengelus bulu putih moci dan bahkan membiarkannya tidur di pangkuannya.

"bulunya halus sekali! Lihatlah! Dia sangat senang jika aku mengelus leher bawahnya!"ichigo yang sekarang senang dengan anjing besar dipangkuannya. Dan tak lupa ia juga senang dengan sang majikan.

Setelah 2 minggu mereka bermain ditaman bermain ini bersama anak-anak lainya. Dalam waktu dua minggu itu sendiri sudah banyak memori indah yang terekam diotak cerdas toushiro. sampai akhirnya toushiro harus pulang karena okaasan dan otousannya sudah menunggunya pulang dan khawatir setengah hidup dengan anaknya itu.

"kau mau pulang? Pulang kemana?"Tanya ichigo yang terlihat sekali dari sorot matanya bahwa ia sangat sedih.

"aku harus pulang ke paris! Kaasan dan otousan sangat mengkhawatirkan aku! Dan aku juga harus kembali bersekolah!"toushiro menangis karena akan pergi meninggalkan teman baru yang menjadi teman special toushiro.

"tinggalah disini! Tinggalah dijepang! Kita bermain bersama lagi!"ichigo menggengam tangan toushiro.

"tidak bisa! Aku harus kembali ke paris! Tapi aku akan janji kembali lagi! Jangan khawatir! Setiap libur panjang, aku akan datang kemari! Tunggulah aku!"toushiro mencoba menyakikan ichigo yang matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca itu.

"janji?"sambil menampakkan jari kelingkingnya.

"eemm! Janji!"toushiro mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum sumringah.

Tapi tiba-tiba, ichigo merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan dua buah gelang yang sama persis.

"menikahlah denganku jika kita sudah dewasa!"ichigo memang seorang bocah ingusan yang lagi jatuh cinta yang sekarang tengah melamar seorang anak perempuan didepannya dengan wajah yang serius dan juga semu merah dipipinya.

"a-apa?"toushiro membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Hal yang seharusnya dilakukan saat mereka dewasa yang kini sangat tak pantas jika seorang anak berumur 8 tahun melamar anak berumur 6 tahun. Tapi, toushiro menangis semakin kuat sambil mengangguk.

"hhuuaa! Aku menerima lamaranmu!"teriak toushiro yang untungnya tempat itu sudah sepi.

Ichigo langsung memakaikan gelang sebagai pertanda bahwa mereka sudah saling terikat oleh cinta masa depan mereka. Gelang perak dengan cincin yang menggantung digelang tersebut.

"kembalilah jika kau sudah dewasa dan datanglah ketaman ini! Aku akan menunggumu selalu ditaman ini!"tangan ichigo kali ini menggengam bahu toushiro dengan mantap ia menatap toushiro.

"eemm! Pasti!"

Cup~

Toushiro mencium pipi ichigo dan tersenyum smuringah lagi.

"sampai jumpa ichigo! Aku akan datang kemari saat aku sudah dewasa! Aku janji akan tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa yang cantik menawan! Supaya kau tambah menyukaiku!"kata toushiro sambil tersenyum malu.

"emm! Aku juga akan tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang tampan agar kau semakin menyukaiku!"

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Sampai akhirnya suara seseorang membuyarkan semuanya.

"maaf shiro-chan! Pesawatnya sudah mau berangkat! Kita harus pulang sekarang! Ibu besar dan tuan besar pasti sudah sangat merindukan shiro-chan!"seorang yang diketahui bernama suzune. Seorang pelayan terpercaya yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga toushiro hidup dan matinya.

"eemm! Baiklah suzu-nii!"toushiro berdiri meninggalkan taman terindah yang pernah ia lihat.

"bye ichigo!"toushiro melangkah pergi meniggalkan jepang.

"_aku akan kembali lagi! Tunggu aku ichy!"_batin toushiro yang memandang pemandangan dari dalam pesawat.

"…suzu-nii! Aku ingin datang kesini lagi! Aku ingin bertemu dengan ichy saat aku dewasa!..."kata toushiro.

"…emm! Kalau begitu, cepatlah dewasa shiro-chan!..."

Flash ON~

[Õ_Õ]v

"yoo ichigo! Belum pulang heehh?"sapa seseorang yang mendekati ichigo yang tengah berkutat dengan dokumen aneh di ruang OSIS.

"belum! Masih harus mengurus data siswa-siswi baru! Kalau kau mau pulang, duluan saja!"kata ichigo sambil menyusun kertas-kertas itu dimejanya.

"begitu! Kalau begitu minumlah dulu!"kata pria yang diketahui bernama renji itu memberikan minuman dingin yang ia beli dikantin barusan.

"hhmm… thanks yaa!"tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari computer didepannya.

"yoosh! Gue duluan dulu yee!"

"hmm! Jangan godain anak orang lagi! Kalo sudah terlanjur, jangan pernah menelfondku dan menyuruhku untuk membantumu. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi!"kata ichigo yang kini memicingkan matanya kearah renji yang tengah nyengir-nyengir gaje.

"hehehe… tidak akan terjadi lagi! Aku sudah tobat sekarang! Gue duluan yee! Dah ditungguin sama rukia-chan!"

"hn… pergi sudah sana! Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu berlama-lama disini! Mengganggu saja!"kata ichigo sambil nge-deathglare renji.

"semenjak kau jadi ketua OSIS kerjaan luu itu marah-marah terus! Bosan aku mendengar ocehanmu itu!"sambil manyun-manyun gak normal(?).

"apa loo bilang?"ichigo bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap renji dengan tatapan membunuh.

"eehh! Bukan apa-apa! Gue cabut dulu!"renji langsung mencelos kabur meninggalkan ruang khusus ketua OSIS.

Ichigo POV~

Aku memandang nanar kepergian renji yang membuat moodku hilang seketika. Dasar nanas kelewat busuk! Terkutuk kau monyet berkepala nanas!.

Batinku yang meyumpah-serapahi anak biadap itu. ia sahabatku, sejak aku masuk kelas satu SD ia telah menjadi sahabatku dan menjadi sahabat soib gue dan yang pasti dia sudah menjadi anak nakal karena gue. Yaa, sejak kecil gue dan nanas busuk itu sering berkelahi walaupun sebenarnya gue yang merasuki pikiran polos renji waktu itu. bersalah juga sih gue, tapi apa boleh buat? Nasi sudah menjadi basi. Jadi harus masak nasi lagi.

Aku memandang gelang perak ditangan kiriku. Gelang yang selalu setia melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Gelang dengan cincin yang terkait dan menggantung digelang ini. Pasti kalian bertanya tentang gelang ini. Baiklah! Akan aku ceritakan.

Berawal dari pertemuan tidak terduga dengan seorang anak perempuan. Dia gadis kecil cantik, manis, imut dan juga pemberani. Ia menolongku saat aku sedang kalah berkelahi dengan anak tersial yang pernah gue temui.

Bukannya gue lemah cuyy! Tapi dia main keroyok. Gue seorang aja, sedangkan dia 5 orang. Yaa kalah jumlah lah gue. Cewe manis itu bernama hitsugaya toushiro. jangan kira dia tomboy yaa. Dia itu bener-bener cewe asli dua kelinci. Dia disiplin dan juga pinter. Namanya memang kaya anak laki-laki. Tapi kalo sudah dia senyum, gue langsung meleleh.

Loo pasti gak percaya kalo gue sudah ngelamar dia. Bahkan gue ngelamar dia waktu umur gue 8 tahun. Biarpun pas itu gue masih kecil, tapi nyali gue buat nyatain perasaan gue besar. Gak kalah kan sama orang dewasa? Dan sekarang ini, gue lagi nunggu sang pujaan hati gue datang ke jepang lagi.

Yaa, dia sekarang gak tinggal di jepang. Ia tinggal di paris sama ortunya. Haahh! Biarpun beribu-ribu tahun jugague tungguin loo. Secara cewe cantik bak putri kerajaan inggris itu cantik gila! Ingat yaa cantik gila! Kalo cantik banget itu sudah biasa. Dan sekarang dengan setia dan semangat 45 gue masih menunggunya.

Aku tersenyum lembut saat mengingat wajahnya dulu. Lembut dan menenangkan.

"…cepatlah pulang hime…"kataku dan melanjutkan pekerjaan nista yang menggunung dimeja kerja gue.

Kaya orang kerja dikantoran aja nih gue. Padahal gue Cuma anak tak berdosa yang dipaksa ikut seleksi ketua OSIS sama seluruh makhluk neraka dikelas gue dan gue harus mempromosikan diri dengan embel-embel yang dibuat renji dkk. Pengen gue dampart itu mereka semua.

Tapi apa boleh buat? Toh mereka ngadu ke bapak nista gue kalo gue hampir dikeluarin dari sekolah gara-gara ngejotos anak kelas satu yang judesnya bukan main. Yosh! Lupakan kejadian nista itu. gue sekarang sudah berubah menjadi anak baik, rajin sholat, dan rajin mengaji. Demi calon isrti gue nanti. Ntar kalo gue gak ngerubah sikap buruk gue, ntar hime tunangan gue malah minta cere dan cari suami lain lagi. Aarrrggghhhh! Maaf! Itu berlebihan. Nikah aja belum udah main cere aja. Gue bankai juga luu!

Dan sekarang, gue menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS di SMU Karakura. SMU paling terkenal di Tokyo jepang. Dan juga, ini SMU merupakan SMU yang memiliki kapasitas otak muridnya diatas rata-rata dan IQ diatas rata-rata. Tapi, kenapa gue gak ngerasa itu semua ada di gue yaa? Aahh! mungkin memang belum rejeki. Ntar aja deh buktiin keseluruh dunia kalo gue itu sebenernya pinter, gak bloon bloon banget.

"haahh! Akhirnya, selesai juga! Apa? Sudah senja? Gawat! Bokap gue ngamuk nih ntar!"gue langsung cabut pulang kerumah. Takut bokap gue nyiksa adik tercinta gue. Maaf! Maksud gue, takut ngerepotin mereka kalo obat bokap gue habis. Biasalah bokap gue memang lebay. Bisa dibilang kamseupay juga. Tapi, jangan salah loo! Bokap gue itu seorang dokter. Dan gue juga bercita-cita sebagai dokter juga. Untuk melanjutkan kerjaan sang bokap nista gue dirumah sakitnya.

"haahh! Sampai juga!"gue masuk kerumah dan…

"ICHIGO! LOO DARI MANA AJA HEEHH? INI SUDAH JAM BERAPA? LAGI-LAGI TERLAMBAT PULANG!"

Aarrgghh! Pengen gue cabut aja niih telinga gue. Kayanya gue harus ke dokter THT deh buat periksa gue masih waras atau gak.

"AARRRGGHHH! AKU TELAT GARA-GARA NGURUS DOKUMEN UNTUK SISWA BARU! DAN JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK DIMUKA GUE! BAU TAU NAFAS LOO!"yaa, gue sering adu mulut begini sama bokap gue. Soalnya bokap gue itu sudah kelewat sinting.

"hehehehe! Sory. Bapak loo tercinta ini kan khawatir sama loo bocah!"tuh kan. Baru aja dia marah-marah, sekarang kumat dehh sintingnya.

"ahh! Terserahlah!"gue langsung cabut kekamar gue.

Dan berbaring sebentar dikasur kesayangan gue. Dan tentunya juga dengan bantal kesayangan gue.

"hhaahh…"

"ichy-nii! Makan malam sudah siap!"suara adikku yang sangat merdu didepan pintu gue. Panggilan untuk makan malam memang sangat gue sukai.

"yaa! Aku mandi dulu!"dan secepat kilat gue mandi. Apalagi kalo bukan mandi bebek.

Ichigo END POV.

Ichigo menuju meja makan dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sedangkan sang ayah mengerutu tak jelas. Adik tercinta ichigo pulang dengan semangat 45 langsung menuju meja makan.

"AKU PULANG!"teriak Karin dengan senyum sumringah dan juga langsung disambut baik oleh saudara kembarnya.

"selamat datang! Cepat mandi dan kita makan malam bersama!"kata yuzu yang masih memakai celemek bermotif kulit sapi dengan kepala sapi dibagian kantungnya.

"hhaahhh! Aku yakin besok aku akan menang! Strategi yang kubuat sangatlah sempurna!"kata Karin sambil melempar tasnya kesembarang arah.

"eenng? Memangnya apa rencanamu nanti?"Tanya ichigo yang asyik makan tempura buatan sang adik manisnya yuzu.

"ra-ha-si-a"sambil ngelongos menuju kamarnya.

"dasar loo! Adik terpelit yang pernah gue temuin!"

Setelah Karin selesai mandi dan mereka makan malam bersama. Dengan tenang tanpa ada yang mencoba menyia-yiakan waktu untuk makan demi makanan terENAK yang pernah mereka makan. Memang setiap hari mereka makan masakan yuzu dan setiap hari juga ichigo dan Karin rebutan tempura kesukaan mereka berdua dan tak jarang juga mereka sampai perang mulut yang ujung-ujungnya ichigo di jotos oleh sang ayah karena tak mau mengalah hanya dengan sepotong tempura hangat yang terhidang indah dipiring yang berisi sepotong tempura itu.

"ohh yaa ichigo!"semua perhatian langsung tertuju pada sang ayah yang tiba-tiba membuka suara.

"apa?"jawab ichigo cuek.

"ayah akan menjodohkanmu dengan seorang gadis!"semua langsung tersendak begitu juga dengan ichigo yang terkejutnya bukan main.

"A-APA?"teriak ichigo sakartis.

"ichy-nii kan masih kelas 3 SMU, masa iya ichy-nii mau dijodohkan?"cerocos Karin yang memang gak rela perhatian kakak tercintanya berkurang gara-gara dijodohin dan mementingkan perhatiannya pada sang calon istri nanti.

"iyya! Lagipula, ichy-nii juga belum tentu mau!"bela yuzu yang juga tak rela tentunya.

"IYA! MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG AKAN AYAH JODOHKAN PADAKU?"bentak ichigo yang tak habis pikir dengan isi kepala sang ayah yang menyuruhnya untuk berjodoh dengan gadis pilihannya. Ini bukan lagi jaman siti nurbaya. Ini jaman modern, gak ada yang namanya jodoh-jodohan.

"dengan keluarga kuchiki! Namanya rukia kuchiki!"

"APA? DIA KAN TEMEN SEKELASKU! YANG BENER AJA?"ichigo kali ini menyentak pantatnya pada kursi yang tak bersalah itu.

"sebenarnya, bukan ayah yang menjodohkanmu dengan gadis itu! keluarga merekalah yang datang menemuiku dan menyatakan ingin menjodohkan mu dengan putrinya. Kalau tidak salah namanya byakuya-kuchiki!"

"haahh! Bahkan ayah sendiri tidak tau asal usul keluarga mereka. Bisa-bisanya menjodohkanku dengan rukia"omel ichigo tak jelas.

"apa salahnya? Lagi pula kau kan sudah mengenal gadis yang dimaksud kan? Jadi kau dapat dengan mudah akrab dengan gadis itu. dan juga, sepertinya keluarga mereka keluarga terhormat. Jadi mana mungkin mereka akan melakukan penyiksaan padamu!"jelas sang ayah yang berujung pada kebimbangan ichigo.

Bukan! bukan karena ichigo sedang berpikir perkataan ayahnya, tapi memikirkan kejujuran atau tetap merahasiakan itu. yaa, ichigo sedang berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang hubungannya dengan anak perempuan ahh tidak, sekarang tentu saja berubah menjadi gadis yang secara tak langsung bertunangan dengannya itu. dan akhirnya ia sudah memutuskan.

"…tapi, sebenarnya aku sudah memiliki calon sendiri yah!"lalu semua pasang mata tertuju pada pria yang 5 bulan lagi itu genap 17 tahun.

"…calon?..."Tanya ayah, yuzu dan Karin bersamaan.

"eemm…bahkan aku dan gadis itu sudah bertunangan secara tak langsung!..."jelas ichigo yang langsung mendapat tatapan tak percaya dari 3 makhluk yang menatapnya terkejut.

"…TUNANGAN?..."teriak mereka bersamaan.

"gadis seperti apa dia? Apakah dia cantik? Apakah dia imut?"Tanya Karin yang antusias.

"iya! Apakah dia baik? Aku tidak mau mempunyai kakak ipar yang jahat dan berkelakuan buruk!"kata yuzu.

"apakah gadis itu pernah kau bawa kemari?"Tanya sang ayah yang gak kalah antusias.

"…aku…tidak tau…"ichigo berwajah lesu.

"APA? BAGAIMANA KAU BISA TIDAK TAU?"teriak mereka yang lagi-lagi bersamaan.

"ia pergi ke paris saat aku masih berumur 8 tahun dan sampai sekarang aku masih menunggunya untuk kembali!..."jawab ichigo yang berwajah sangat lemah itu.

"lalu, bagaimana kau bisa bertunangan dengan gadis itu?"Tanya sang ayah.

"saat kami berdua bersama untuk berpisah dan aku menyatakan cintaku pada gadis itu!"

"begitu! Lalu, kapan ia akan kembali?"

"aku juga tidak tau…"semua menjadi berwajah lesu dan lemah mendengar rahasia ichigo.

"lalu, apakah kau yakin gadis itu akan kembali?"

"eemm! Aku yakin! Aku yakin ia pasti akan kembali!"anggukan pasti ichigo membuat sudut merekah yang terpampang jelas di bibir sang ayah.

"baiklah! Kalau begitu aku akan membatalkan perjodohanmu dengan keluarga kuchiki itu! dan jika ternyata gadis itu tak datang, maka perjodohan ini akan tetap berjalan! Dan waktunya hanya sampai tahun ini berakhir!"jelas sang ayah yang langsung membuat ichigo berdecak kesal dengan sang ayah yang mengaturnya.

"ck!"ichigo pergi meninggalkan dapur menuju kamarnya.

Review!

Review anda membangun semangat saya! #halah…

Gk review, liat aja ntar #ngancem #abaikan

Tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya yaa…


	2. Chapter 2

The love of Bracelet

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo always. *sembah-sembah Tite Kubo sensei*

Rate : T, Hurt Comfort, Romance

Pair : IchifemHitsu forever*di injek berjamaah*

Summary : Cinta tulus mereka dihubungkan dengan sebuah gelang perak dengan cincin yang menggantung di gelangnya. Akankah cinta mereka terpisahkan? Nyokk lanjut bacanya…

Note : Special tahun baru, apdet kilat. Terima Flame dan koreksi para pembaca untuk menyampaikannya pada post review. Terima kasih.

HAPPY NEW YEAR! #bakar-diri-sendiri

Nahlo? #abaikan

Ichigo POV.

"Haaahhh! Dasar ayah sialan! Berani-beraninya mengaturku seperti itu!"kataku menggerutu tentang kebodohan ayahku itu.

Aku berdiam diri di balkon kamarku dan memandang langit malam yang bertabur banyak bintang itu. aku terus saja berdo'a agar seseorang disana akan segera datang ke Jepang. Yaa, siapa lagi kalo bukan Princess gue Hitsugaya Toushiro. gue terus berdo'a supaya ia bertambah cantik, imut, dan manis bagai putri di cerita-cerita dongeng yang sering di ceritakan oleh orang tua pada anak perempuannya.

"Haahh! Cepatlah datang Toushiro! aku… sangat rindu padamu…"bisikku dan langsung tidur diranjangku tercinta ini.

End Ichigo POV

Pagi harinya~

Ichigo baru saja datang ke sekolah langsung disuguhi oleh teriakan para fansgirl yang buanyak banget itu. yaa, tau sendirilah muka Ichigo kaya mana? Badannya kaya mana? Gayanya kaya mana?. Tidak mungkin jika ada yang tak kenal dengan seorang Ichigo Kurosaki yang… yahh. Begitulah! Ichigo memang sosok yang sempurna dan sosok yang di idam-idamkan oleh banyak orang. Tapi, …

"Ichigo-senpai! Ohayo senpai!"  
"Ichigo-senpai! Terimalah coklat ini! Ini buatanku sendiri loo!"

"Ichigo-senpai! setelah pulang sekolah, kita jalan-jalan yuk!"

"Tidak terima kasih! Aku sibuk!"Ichigo langsung pergi tanpa mengerti perasaan sang fans yang nyatanya malah berperinsip gak bakal nyerah semudah begitu saja.

Ichigo langsung pergi keruang biasanya. Dan terkejut saat melihat Hanatarou yang mengatur-atur dokumen nista itu.

"Oii! Sedang apa kau disini? Seharusnya kau di rumah dan istirahat! Aku tidak mau nanti saat acara penerimaan murid baru kau malah sakit dan itu bisa menambah pekerjaanku tau!"cerocos Ichigo. Yaa, Hanatarou adalah wakil ketua OSIS. Ia juga orang paksaan makhluk aneh berasal dari neraka di kelasku itu.

"Tak apa Ichigo-kun! Demamku sudah menurun! Aku tidak tega melihatmu mengerjakan semua tugas ini! Seharusnya aku yang mengerjakan ini semua!"katanya dan malah melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan wajah lesu dan juga pucat itu.

"Haahh! Merepotkan! Sekarang letakkan itu dan segera pulang atau…"

"A-atau apa?"tannya gugup.

"Atau… aku akan menghukummu lebih berat dari yang kemarin!"kata Ichigo sambil menyeringai devil.

"Ba-baiklah! Akan aku kerjakan sekarang!"sambil lari-lari keluar kantor OSIS dan pulang ke rumah. Hanatarou memang tunduk pada Ichigo. Apalagi, Ichigo jago bela diri dan karate. Mau membantah? Siap-siap aja beli peti mayat buat loo nanti. Dan hukuman yang paling sering diterima Hanatarou adalah berdiri dengan satu kaki dan dengan gaya pesawat, yang tentunya tak boleh sampai jatuh. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, maka waktunya akan ditambah.

"Haahh! Merepotkan memang!"sambil melanjutkan kerjaan wakilnya itu.

Disisi lain, seorang wanita muda yang sangat-sangat cantik keluar dari bandara. Seorang gadis berambut putih seputih salju. Menggunakan baju ketat berwarna putih dengan blazer abu-abu yang dikenakannya dan juga celana jens ketat berwarna putih menambah kesan luar biasa dari gadis satu ini. Tak lupa kacamata coklat yang bertengger di wajahnya dan itu tentu saja menambah kesan cantik dan amazing.

Tiba-tiba segerombolan pria berblazer hitam dengan semua serba hitam itu datang mendekat ke arah wanita itu.

"Maaf Nona! Mobilnya sudah kami siapkan!"kata salah satu pria itu yang ternyata segerombolan pria itu adalah bodyguard yang berbadan 'wah' itu.

"Emm! Aku akan kesuatu tempat dulu. Kalian bawa pulang saja barang-barangku!"

"Kalau begitu, kami akan ikut dengan Nona! Demi keselamatan anda Nona!"kata pria itu lagi.

"Tidak perlu! Aku sudah hafal daerah Tokyo! Kalian bawa pulang saja barangku! Tak perlu khawatir! Aku akan baik-baik saja! hanya sebentar kok!"dan wanita itu langsung pergi meninggalkan segerombolan pria tolol yang membiarkan seorang anak pemilik perusahaan ternama di Paris itu.

"Tolong jangan matikan ponsel anda Nona! Kami akan selalu melacak Nona kemana pun Nona pergi!"mengejar gadis itu.

"Emm… aku pergi dulu!"dan gadis itu melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi.

Berkeliling Tokyo sendirian dan berharap bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang kini tengah dirindukan. Yaa, gadis ini adalah Hitsugaya Toushiro, tunangan seorang Ichigo Kurosaki. Seorang gadis cantik, manis dan imut ini sangat bahagia bisa kembali lagi ke Jepang dan sekarang sedang mencari-cari Ichigo di taman tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu dan tempat pertama kali mereka berpisah. Toushiro semakin dewasa dan tentu saja bertambah cantik. Dan yang terpenting disini adalah ia sudah menepati janji untuk jadi gadis cantik agar Ichigo tambah klepek-klepek sama Toushiro. Tak henti-hentinya Toushiro memandang keadaan kota yang ramai dan banyak sekali mobil lalu lalang disamping mobil taxi yang ia naiki. Segitu rindunya kah Toushiro sampai hampir lupa berkedip melihat tower Tokyo yang menjulang ke langit itu.

"Waahhh! Aku rindu denganmu Tokyo!"kata Toushiro.

Setelah puas berjalan-jalan, Toushiro sampai di sebuah taman yang tidak terlalu besar dan juga taman ini tidak ada yang berubah sejak ditinggalnya selama 12 tahun lamanya. Berbagai sarana permainannya masih terawat dengan baik.

"…aku sudah datang… Ichigo…!"kata Toushiro.

Back to Ichigo.

Lagi sibuk-sibuknya Ichigo ngurusin data siswa baru, tiba-tiba si 'Monyet Jabrik Berambut Nanas' datang dengan songongnya buka pintu tak berdosa dengan menggerebeknya.

Buuaakkk

"ICHIGOOO!"teriak Renji.

"AARRGGHHH! APA? BISA GAK SIH KALO MASUK KETUK PINTU DULU?"sembur Ichigo yang memang lagi bad-bad-bad mood itu.

"Hehehehe… sory! Gue Cuma mau bawain loo makan siang! Nihh!"sambil nyodorin bento ke arah muka Ichigo.

"Gue gak laper! Gue kenyang liat tugas gue semakin menggunung!"Ichigo tetap focus pada computer di depannya.

"Gak boleh Ichigo! Loo harus makan, lagipula itu tugas kan bisa di lanjutin nanti sehabis makan siang!"

"LOO PIKIR TUGASNYA CUMA SEBIJI DUA BIJI? INI BANYAK CUYY! KALO NYELESEIN 2 HARI 3 HARI JUGA BELUM TENTU KELAR!"sembur Ichigo lagi.

"Waaiiss! Sabar bro! jangan emosi! Relaxs bro, relaxs!"Ichigo pun mulai sedikit santay.

"Ohh yaa Ichigo! Ini, gue di suruh Nanao-sensei ngasih ini ke loo! Katanya ada siswi pindahan dari Paris yang akan sekolah disini!"jelas Renji sambil ngasih amplop coklat tebal ke Ichigo yang malah melamun.

"Oyy! Melamun lagi, dari pada ngelamun, lebih baik makan tuh bento. Ntar dingin gak enak loo!"Renji minggat dari RO meninggalkan Ichigo yang terlihat gundah dan galau itu.

"…Paris…! Ashiteru Toushiro!"bisik Ichigo yang menatap sendu amplop itu dan meletakkannya di laci meja untuk diperiksa nanti.

Toushiro sampai di depan salah satu rumah bak istana kerajaan. Rumah itu adalah rumah milik paman dan bibinya yang tinggal dan menetap di Jepang. Ia adalah Yoruichi Hitsugaya dan Urahara Hitsugaya. Ia merupakan paman dan bibi dari Hitsugaya Toushiro. memang seluruh keturunan keluarga Hitsugaya bergaris keturunan keluarga yang berada diatas rata-rata atau keturunan darah biru. Terbukti oleh keluarga paman dan bibinya yang tak kalah kaya dengan keluarga Toushiro. mereka menetap di Jepang karena mereka memang tak mau meninggalkan tanah kelahiran mereka sendiri.

Toushiro berjalan ke arah pintu besar di hadapannya dan mengetuknya.

Krekk

"KYYAAA! AHKIRNYA KAU DATANG JUGA! AKU SANGAT KHAWATIR SAAT YANG DATANG KERUMAH INI ADALAH BARANG-BARANGMU BUKAN KAU!"kata Yoruichi sang bibi yang memang sudah menganggap Toushiro ini seperti anak kandungnya.

"Yaa! Orang suruhan paman bilang kau ingin kesuatu tempat! Ingin paman penggal kepala mereka yang berani-beraninya membiarkanmu sendirian!"kata Urahara yang memang overprotectif pada Toushiro itu.

"Hehehehe! Maaf sudah mengkhawatirkan kalian, aku hanya ingin memeluk Jepang!"terang Toushiro lengkap dengan senyum sumringah karena impiannya untuk kembali ke Jepang tercapai.

"Haahh! Baiklah! Ayo masuk ke kamarmu! Bibi sudah menyiapkannya untukmu jauh-jauh hari ketika bibi mendengar kau ingin tinggal di Jepang dari ayahmu itu!"terang bibi yang langsung membawaku ke kamar baruku.

"Naahh! Ini dia kamar barumu!"

"Waaooo! Bagus sekali!"mata Toushiro sangat berbinar melihat kamarnya.

"Kau suka?"Tanya paman yang ikut masuk ke kamar baru Toushiro.

"Yaa! Sangat suka sekali!"

Sebuah kamar yang luas. Memang satu ruangan. Di dalamnya terdapat lemari 4 pintu yang terbuat dari kaca. Tempat tidur king size. Sebuah meja dan kursi belajar tertata rapi di sudut ruang dekat jendela besar yang seperti pintu bergeser itu. Tak lupa juga dengan beberapa rak buku yang tersusun rapi. Sebuah piano berwarna putih di tengah-tengah kamar toushiro. yaa, Toushiro memang suka bermain piano. Banyak sekali lagu yang pernah ia bawakan saat ia sedang bermain piano. Meja kecil di dekat ranjangnya menambah kesan elegan kamar ini. Balkon kamar Toushiro juga besar. Terdapat ayunan kecil dan meja kursi untuk melihat pemandangan luar. Memang sangat bagus dekorasi kamar baru Toushiro. kamar mandi yang besar dan luas. Bathtub yang luas dan mampu menampung 5 orang sekaligus. Tak lupa dekorasi serba putih di kamar mandi itu menambah kesan mewah di kamar mandi itu.

"Apa aku terlalu merepotkan bibi?"Tanya Toushiro yang duduk di depan pianonya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Sekarang kamar ini adalah milikmu! Dan juga rumah ini adalah bagian dari dirimu juga!"kata bibi sambil mengelus rambut putih halus Toushiro.

"Yaa! Semoga kau betah tinggal disini!"kata paman yang turut menimpali.

"Tentu saja aku betah disini! Di Jepang memang surga buatku!"kata Toushiro sambil melantunkan tuts piano dengan jari lincahnya yang menari-nari di tuts piano itu.

"…untuk paman dan bibi… terima kasih…dengarkanlah!..."kata Toushiro menyanyikan lagu

Toushiro POV

"…_indahnya Tokyo!...aku berharap…kebahagiaanku akan bertahan lama…dan juga rasa rindu ini…akan segera terobati…Ichigo…"_batinku yang bermain dengan piano baruku ini. Ditemani paman dan bibi yang mendengar nada indah yang kumainkan dengan penuh penghayatan itu. terlihat dengan mata mereka yang tertutup dan kepala mereka yang sedikit mengalun mengikuti alunan nadaku.

'Aku sangat merindukanmu Ichigo. Telah lama aku menunggumu dan kau tau? Aku sudah menguasai bahasa isyarat. Kau harus melihatku bicara dengan bahasa isyarat. Dan aku juga akan mengajarkannya padamu. Aku ingin segera bertemu denganmu Ichigo. Apakah kau sama seperti ku?'

Malam yang indah dan tenang dengan alunan nada dari piano dari kamar Toushiro yang bergema di rumah bak istana itu. yaa, sejak kedatangan Toushiro ke rumah itu, suasana rumah menjadi sangat tenang damai dan menyejukkan hati. Apalagi nada piano itu belum berhenti sejak senja barusan sampai malam dan menunjukkan pukul 8.45 itu.

Berbeda dengan di kediaman rumah Ichigo Kurosaki yang berbeda dan sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kediaman rumah Toushiro. di rumah ini telah terjadi perang mulut seperti biasa. Memang setiap hari rumah ini selalu terdengar suara bentakan, teriakan dan yang paling nista adalah suara memaki antara ayah dengan anak lelakinya. Sungguh rumah yang selalu ramai. Tak jarang para tetangga menggerutu tak jelas dengan makian mereka yang terdengar hingga ke dalam rumah mereka yang membuat anak mereka terkena virus kotor bin nista keluarga Kurosaki. Tapi, memang seperti inilah cara mereka melampiaskan kasih dan sayang mereka terhadap sesama. Dan ini memang terdengar konyol. Mereka memaki satu sama lain karena mereka itu sayang pada keluarga mereka.

"DASAR AYAH PEDO! AKU LELAH, JANGAN MEMBUATKU BERTAMBAH LELAH!"teriak Ichigo dari dalam kamarnya.

"OIII! AYAH INI SANGAT MENGKHAWATIRKANMU TAUK! CEPAT MANDI DAN MAKAN MALAM BERSAMA!"teriak sang ayah sinting didepan pintu kamar Ichigo.

"…"Ichigo tak merespon suara merdu ayahnya lagi karena ia sudah kelewat capek dengan kerjaan di sekolahnya yang mengeksekusinya dengan bergunung-gunung lembaran-lembaran tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS yang, yah! Kalian tau sendiri kan bagaimana repotnya jadi ketua OSIS yang kerjaannya ngatur-ngatur semua kegiatan sekolah. Sangat menyedihkan sekali hidupmu Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo tekapar indah diatas ranjangnya. Karena Ichigo belum mandi, ia berjalan dengan ogah-ogahan ke kamar mandi. Tak lupa dengan handuk yang bertengger di pundaknya dengan juga tak luput dengan wajah lelahnya. Yuzu yang melihat itu hanya geleng-geleng.

"Sepertinya Ichy-nii sangat lelah! Sampai lesu begitu wajahnnya!"kata Yuzu ditengah acara kegiatan memasukkan makanan ke mulut mereka.

"Emm… apakah tugas seorang ketua OSIS sangat berat dan banyak? Kalau iya, aku tidak akan mau menjadi ketua osis!"kata Karin yang seenak jidat menyahut perkataan Yuzu.

"Sepertinya begitu…"kata Isshin yang tak menghentikan kegiatan makannya.

Back to Toushiro~

"Shiro-chan! Ayo makan malam!"kata Yoruichi yang menepuk pundak Toushiro yang lagi asyik membuka-buka buku music di depannya.

"Emm! Baik bibi!"Toushiro beranjak dari kursi tempat pianonya berdiri tegak dan sempurna di hadapannya.

Mereka makan malam dengan sangat hikmad.

"Semenjak Shiro-chan ada disini, rumah ini jadi penuh nada indah mengalun merdu di telingaku!"kata Urahara yang menghanyutkan susasana hening namun damai di meja makan itu.

"Iya! Sejuk sekali pikiranku sekarang!"

"Ahh! Aku belum menguasai beberapa nada dan juga kemana perginya Jinta dan Ururu?"Tanya Toushiro pada dua kakak beradik yang unik itu.

"Ahh! Mereka akan pulang saat makan malam. Katanya ada tugas dari sensei galak mereka. Sebentar lagi juga mereka pulang!"

Yaa, Jinta dan Ururu merupakan anak dari Urahara dan Yoruichi Hitsugaya. Jinta adalah anak laki-laki yang sangat pemberani dan juga memiliki rambut merah dan mata tajam. Ururu adalah anak cantik manis dan sangat polos. Tak jarang sang kakaknya sangat kualahan mengurus adiknya yang polosnya bukan main itu. gadis berambut ungu ini memang unik dan umurnya baru 13 tahun dan sang kakak Jinta berumur 14 tahun. Mereka hanya berbeda satu tahun.

"Kami pulang!"teriak suara Jinta dan di susul Ururu yang masuk dengan wajah lesunya karena sang kakak terus mengomelinya di jalan hingga sampai di rumah pun masih ngomel-ngomel dengan topic yang sama.

"Haahh! Lelah sekali! Lama sekali kau membuat PR mu itu! hampir mati mengenaskan aku karena cubitan teman-temanmu itu!"sambil ngasih liat pipinya yang merah dan duduk bersandar di sofa ruang tamu.

"…"Ururu hanya diem mingkem seribu bahasa dan mendengarkan dengan setia ocehan nista sang kakak yang gak ada hentinya itu.

"Kalian sudah pulang?"sapa sang ibu yang di susul sang ayah dan tentunya Toushiro mengekor di belakang mereka.

"Kalian pasti lelah! Ohh yaa! Tebak siapa yang akan tinggal disini!"kata sang Urahara sambil memperlihatkan kakak sepupu jauh Jinta dan Ururu.

"Waah! Shiro-nii!"kata Ururu yang langsung memeluk Toushiro sayang.

"Lama tak bertemu Uru-chan!"

"Apakah Shiro-nii sudah lama disini? Kapan datangnya? Kenapa aku tidak tau?"Tanya Jinta yang terakhir memeluk Toushiro.

"Sebenarnya tadi pagi. Tapi Karena aku tadi jalan-jalan dulu, jadi senja tadi aku sampai disini!"jelas Toushiro.

"Aku rindu Shiro-nii! Apakah berat badan Shiro-nii turun? Rasanya Shiro-nii bertambah kurus saja!"kata Ururu yang bermanja dengan Toushiro yang merupakan kakak sepupu terbaik dan paling di sayang. Karena Ururu pengen punya kakak perempuan yang mengerti tentang keadaanya. Yang bisa di ajak curhat dan melakukan sesuatu yang imut dan lucu bersama.

"Ohh yaa! Aku membawa oleh-oleh untuk kalian! Ada di kamar kalian!"kata Toushiro yang kemudian mereka berdua lari terbirit-birit menuju kamar masing-masing.

"Waahh! Shiro-chan sangat baik! Sampai membelikan Jinta dan Ururu oleh-oleh!"kata Urahara.

"Hehehe! Itu tak seberapa!"kata Toushiro yang tersenyum manis. Karena Yoruichi gak tahan dengan senyuman tulus Toushiro, ia langsung memeluk Toushiro.

"Haahh! Senangnya bisa melihat senyum indahmu itu! sama seperti ibumu! Ia sering tersenyum seperti itu jika kami saling bertemu!"

"Hehehehe..."Toushiro hanya tertawa garing.

"KYYAA! ini kan baju keluaran terbaru di Paris! Aku baru melihatnya tadi di majalah milik Nura!"kata Ururu yang berbinar-binar matanya.

"Terima kasih atas tongkat baseball ini! Aku menyukainya! Terima kasih!"kata Jinta. Mereka memeluk Toushiro 'lagi'

"Yaa! Sama-sama!"

Pagi yang cerah~

Toushiro sudah bangun dan sudah bersiap-siap bersekolah. Yaa, urusan sekolah Toushiro sudah di urus sangat cepat. Karena jika uang yang bermain memang cepat. Dan sekarang, Toushiro sedang menunggu di mobil untuk berangkat bersama-sama dengan Ururu dan Jinta yang terlihat terlambat bangun. Ahh! Sepertinya Toushiro yang terlalu cepat bangun.

"Uru-chan! Jinta-kun! Ayo cepat! Nanti kalian terlambat loo!"teriak Toushiro dari dalam mobil yang kacanya di buka.

"Shiro-nii! Ini masih pukul 6.05! Sangat awal jika berangkat sekarang!"kata Jinta yang lagi pake sepatu.

"Waahh! Shiro-nii sangat bersemangat sekali!"Ururu masuk kedalam mobil tepat di samping Toushiro.

"Yaa! Ini pertama kalinya aku bersekolah di SMU di Tokyo! Aku jadi sangat gugup!"

"Aku akan jalan kaki saja! lebih menyenangkan jalan kaki!"Jinta langsung ngelongos pergi meninggalkan mereka yang tengah sibuk dengan urusan wanita yang memang merepotkan itu.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 6.25. Toushiro sudah tiba di sekolah barunya. Yaitu SMU Karakura. Beberapa bodyguard terlihat membuntuti Toushiro dari belakang. Banyak sekali yang melihat heran kearah Toushiro. walaupun rata-rata banyak yang melihat dengan tatapan berbunga-bunga dari para kaum pria dan juga tatapan risih untuk kaum wanita yang mungkin merasa tersaingin dengan kecantikan Toushiro. baru aja Toushiro menjajahkan kaki sepertinya Toushiro bakal punya banyak fans nih!

"Maaf Nona! Apa sebaiknya kita menunggu sambutan dari kepala sekolah dulu?"Tanya bodyguard di belakang Toushiro.

"Tidak perlu! Aku tidak butuh sambutan!"sambil tersenyum pada bodyguard-nya.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu! Mari menunggu di mobil saja Nona! Kami akan…"perkataan itu langsung terputus karena Toushiro sudah memotongnya.

"Aku akan berkeliling untuk mengenal sekolah ini dulu!"kata Toushiro meninggalkan para bodyguard-nya.

"Maaf Nona! Sebaiknya jangan jauh-jauh dari kami! Kami akan…"

"Tidak perlu! Kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku! Aku akan baik-baik saja! lagipula, orang-orang di sini pasti orang baik!"sambil tersenyum 'lagi'.

"Ta-tapi Nona! Ini perintah dari Nona Suzune dan juga para Nyonya dan Tuan Hitsugaya!"

"Katakan pada Suzu-nii! Aku akan baik-baik saja! Dan katakan juga pada Suzu-nii! Aku tidak membutuhkan pengawasan lagi! Aku sudah dewasa! Aku juga sudah bisa menjaga diriku sendiri! Aku bisa tidak focus jika terus di buntutui seperti ini! Tolong katakan padanya yaa!"tersenyum ramah.

"Baiklah! Tapi aku saya akan mengawasi Hitsu-chan sendiri! Bagaimana?"suara seseorang yang berada di belakang para bodyguard.

"Suzu-nii! Kau sudah datang?"kata Toushiro sambil tersenyum bahagia. Yaa, Toushiro memang sangat mudah senyum kepada semua orang. Karena Toushiro terlahir dengan jiwa yang masih sangat polos dan pikiran pun juga sangat polos walau otaknya sudah tercemari oleh wajah seorang Ichigo. Percayalah Ichigo memang cahaya hidup Toushiro.

"Saya akan mengawasi Nona dari kejahuan, mengantar jemput Nona dan juga mengawasi proses belajar Nona! Bagaimana?"Tanya Suzune yang tengah menyeringai.

"Baiklah Suzu-nii! Saya menerima tawaran Suzu-nii! Terima kasih sudah mengertiku!"sambil berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan para bodyguard-nya menuju gedung utama sekolah ini. Memang luas sekali halaman sekolah ini. Lapangannya pun tak kalah besar. Tapi yang paling mendominan disini adalah taman hijau penuh dengan pohon dan juga tak jarang Toushiro melihat beberapa bunga tumbuh di sekitar taman itu. sungguh indah. Seandainya sekolah author begitu*dilempar sandal jepit*. Tak heran jika banyak siswa yang duduk bersantai di taman sembari menunggu bel masuk.

"Waahh! Tak kalah dengan sekolah di Paris!"kata Toushiro masuk ke dalam koridor yang penuh dengan anak laki-laki. Maklum lah! SMU Karakura memiliki banyak siswa laki-laki dan sekitar 75% adalah laki-laki, sisanya adalah perempuan. Tak heran jika saat ini banyak pasang mata yang memandang sosok bidadari nyasar di sekolah mereka. Terlebih lagi rambut putih Toushiro yang mencolok itu sangat mengundang pasang mata yang lainnya. Dan juga seragam yang ia kenakan berbeda dengan yang lain yang menandakan bahwa ia pasti murid pindahan.

Tersenyum. Itulah yang di lakukan Toushiro saat ini. Membalas semua tatapan yang tertuju padanya dengan senyuman manis yang entah kenapa mereka malah mengeluarkan cairan merah dari hidung mereka. Toushiro pun tak mengerti dan berjalan-jalan sembari bertanya-tanya tentang sudut beluk sekolah ini.

"Maaf! Perpustakaan di sebelah mana yaa? Saya siswa baru disini, jadi belum mengerti tentang tata ruang disekolah ini!"Tanya Toushiro kepada segerombolan pria dengan senyum ramahnya. Dan yang paling membingungkan adalah…

"Sebelah sana!"jawab mereka serempak tapi menunjuk kesembarang arah.

"Eng?"Toushiro bingung, karena ada yang menunjuk ke sebelah kiri, ada yang menunjuk sebelah kanan dan bahkan atas. Mungkin maksudnya di lantai atas.

"Aish! Maaf! Sebelah sana!"jawab mereka serempak lagi di tambah dengan acara tunjuk-menunjuk yang semakin menggila itu. tak jarang mereka malah adu mulut sebentar. Toushiro hanya tertawa hambar melihat tingkah mereka.

"Haahh! Suara apa itu rebut sekali!"kata Hanatarou yang gak sengaja lewat.

"Maaf! Jangan bertengkar seperti itu!"kata Toushiro mencoba menenangkan mereka yang hampir adu jotos itu.

"Oii! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Tindakan kekerasan bisa membawa kalian kehadapan ketua OSIS! Kalian mau berurusan dengan ketua OSIS kita?"dan mereka segera bubar dengan wajah ketakutan mereka.

"Maafkan merek…a"Hanatarou nganga sendiri lihat gadis di depannya. Sungguh sekarang ia ingin pulang dan menyuruh sang ayahanda segera melamar untuk gadis di depannya ini. Tapi, tahan dulu…

"Saya siswa baru disini! Bisakah saya mohon bantuan anda untuk mengenalkan seluk beluk gedung dan ruang disekolah ini! Saya butuh panduan!"kata Toushiro sopan.

"Ja-jadi kau siswa baru!"wajah wakil ketua OSIS ini sudah merah semerah tomat.

"Iya! Perkenalkan saya Hitsugaya Toushiro! panggil saja Toushiro!"

"He-eh! Yaa. Toushiro!"sambil salting.

"Jadi, nama anda ?"saking gugupnya Hanatarou lupa sebutin nama.

"Ha-Hanatarou Yamada!"

"Baiklah Yamada-san! Bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Ehh! Jangan panggil aku begitu, panggil saja Hanatarou!"

"Ukh! Ehhm!"sambil mengagguk mantap.

"Tapi maaf yaa! Saya harus ke ruang OSIS untuk menyelesaikan tugas saya! Sudah 5 hari saya tidak masuk karena sakit demam. Jadi tugas pasti sudah sangat menumpuk. Sekali lagi maaf yaa!"menyesal berat Hanatarou menolak ajakan sang Princess Winter kaya Toushiro.

"Yaahh! Yaa sudahlah! Saya akan minta tolong pada yang lain saja! semoga tugas Hana-kun cepat terselesaikan! Ganbatte ne,!"Toushiro permisi dan minggat keliling gedung lagi. Sedangkan Hanatarou sibuk merutuki diri sendiri karena menolak ajakan Toushiro.

Saking asyiknya berkeliling, Toushiro sampai lupa waktu. Bell berbunyi dan seluruh siswa dengan cepat menghilang masuk kedalam kelas masing-masing. ia sendiri malah bingung mau kemana.

"Aku, aku harus apa sekarang?"Tanya Toushiro pada dirinya sendiri. Yaa, Toushiro kan gadis kelewat polos, jadi maklumlah jika Toushiro kebingungan sekarang di koridor sepi.

"Maaf! Sedang apa anda disini? Kenapa tidak masuk kelas?"suara seorang atau lebih tepatnya seorang sensei yang tak sengaja lewat di koridor itu.

"Haaah! Sensei! Maaf! Saya tidak tau harus kemana, karena saya masih baru disini!"

"Baru? Kau anak baru?"

"Emm! Saya murid pindahan dari Paris! Dan ini hari pertama saya bersekolah!"

"Pa-Paris? Ka-kalau begitu! Namamu…"kata sensei itu begitu terkejut.

"Nama saya Hitsugaya Toushiro! senang bertemu denganmu sensei!"

"A-apa? Ternyata orang itu adalah kau! Ahh! Maaf! Kenapa Shiro-sama ada disini?"

"Ah sensei! Jangan memanggilku begitu! Panggil aku Toushiro!"

"Ta-tapi! Ahh! Sebaiknya Shiro-sama ikut denganku!"sambil menyeret Toushiro menuju kantor kepala.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kantor kepala sekolah. Yaa, di sana Toushiro bertemu dengan seorang kakek parubaya yang tengah duduk sambil menulis sesuatu di kertas-kertas bertumpuk di hadapannya.

"Ohayo!"sapa lembut Toushiro.

"Kau pasti anak dari Hitsugaya-san! Apakah itu benar?"Tanya kepala sekolah itu.

"Haii'"

"Kalau begitu, namamu pasti Toushiro Hitsugaya! Benar kan?"tanyanya lagi.

"Haii'"

"Kalau begitu, kau akan masuk kelas XI-A! di sana banyak yang memiliki kemampuan sepertimu! Kau hebat di berbagai bidang! Saya harap kau akan senang bersekolah di sini!"kata kepala sekolah yang di ketahui dari papan nama di mejanya, ia bernama Shigekuni Yamamoto.

"Arigatto! Yamamoto-sama!"

"Hmm… ternyata kau ini sangat sopan yaa!..."Toushiro hanya nyengir.

"Kalau begitu,… bolehkan aku memanggilmu… cucuku?"

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu jawdrop. Ternyata ini kakek tua tukang cabul #kena-Ryuji- jaka-Yamamoto-sama.

"Hmm! Tentu saja boleh!"angguk Toushiro semangat.

[▫□▫]~[▫□▫]

"Sensei! Apakah anak kelas XI-A siswa yang baik?"Tanya Toushiro di sela-sela perjalanannya menuju kelas baru dan juga teman-teman barunya.

"Hmm! Mereka siswa yang berbudi pekerti baik! Sekolah ini menerapkan disiplin yang kuat dan tegas!"jelas sensei. Dari name tag di dadanya, ia bernama Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Eumm! Sepertinya sekolah ini menerapkan peraturan yang keras yaa?"tebak Toushiro.

"Yaa! Kau benar! System ini baru di laksanakan sejak ketua OSIS kita!"

"Ketua OSIS?"

"Semenjak ia menjabat menjadi ketua OSIS di sekolah ini, seluruh siswa jadi tunduk dan patuh pada peraturan sekolah ini!"

"Me-memangnya, hukuman apa yang di terima jika kita melanggar aturan sekolah sensei?"Toushiro jadi penasaran dengan sosok ketua OSIS itu.

"Entahlah! Aku juga tidak tau bagaimana cara ia menghukum siswa yang nakal!"

"Apakah semacam hukuman fisik?"

"Aku rasa tidak!"

"Kekerasan?"

"Mungkin! Tapi, selama ini tak ada keluhan dari siswa yang bersangkutan!"

"Begitu!"tak terasa, mereka berdua telah sampai di kelas baru Toushiro.

"Tunggu di sini dulu!"sang sensei pun masuk.

+[~V~]+

"Kau tunggu disini dulu!"Byakuya pun memasuki kelas dan beberapa menit kemudian Toushiro di perbolehkan masuk.

"Masuklah!"suara Byakuya dari dalam mempersilahkan Toushiro masuk.

Srraakk~

Hening~

"Perkenalkan dirimu!"

"Ha'i! ohayo minna-san! Kalian bisa memanggilku Toushiro or Shiro. Semoga minna-san senang berteman dengan saya!"kata Toushiro panjang lebar dan langsung di hadiahi oleh kehisterisan warga kelas XI A.

"Rambutmu indah Shiro-chan! Apakah kau menyemirnya?"

"Tidak! Ini rambut asli!"

"Bahasa jepangmu bagus Shiro-chan!"

"Ahh! Karena orang tuaku orang jepang asli!"

"Kau pindahan dari mana Shiro-chan!"

"Sudah-sudah! Bertanyanya dilain waktu saja! Shiro-chan! Kau bisa duduk di mmm… kursi nomor dua dari belakang pojok sana!"kata Byakuya sensei yang langsung di beri anggukan oleh Toushiro.

Banyak sekali yang memberikan senyuman pada Toushiro. yang banyak memang anak laki-laki, kan sekolah kebanyakan laki-laki. Tapi, semua wanita tersenyum ramah pada Toushiro. sepertinya Toushiro akan mempunyai banyak teman.

Bell istirahat pun mengalun indah di setiap pasang telinga yang menangkap suara alunan surga itu.

"Hhaahh… akhirnya istirahat juga…"kata Toushiro sambil menyusun buku-bukunya kedalam tasnya. Barusan saja chibi Shiro ini bersandar pada belakang kursinya, para manusia gaje bermata berbinar mengerubungi Toushiro.

"E-eehh! Ada apa yaa?"Tanya Toushiro keringat dingin. Ngeri juga di kerubungin begitu. Sangka Toushiro buronan yang kabur dari penjara apa?.

"Shiro-chan! Kau cantik sekali!"

Oke! Tadi itu pujian.

"Kau juga manis Shiro-chan! Maukah kau kencan denganku besok?"

Dan itu tadi adalah sebuah ajakan kencan. Tunggu dulu. APAA? KENCAANN?.

"Shiro-chan! Maukah kau makan siang denganku?"

Dan macam-macam ajakan yang di tujukan untuk Toushiro. mulai dari kencan, makan siang bahkan sampai mampir ke rumah mereka untuk minta izin melamar~lupakan saja kalimat terakhir~.

"Hehehehe…"dan semua ajakan nista itu hanya di hadiahi sebuah senyuman manis dari Toushiro yang tau-tau para lelaki sudah pingsan kekurangan darah akibat nosebleed yang berlebihan.

Dan sekarang beralihlah para wanita yang mengerubungi Toushiro.

"Shiro-chan! Kau pakai shampoo merek apa? Rambutmu lembut sekali!"

"Shiro-chan! Apa kau memakai pelembab bibir? Bibirmu cantik sekali!"

"Shiro-chan! Apa kau memakai contactlens? Matamu indah sekali!"

Dan banyak lagi pujian yang di terima oleh Toushiro. sangat waah kah Toushiro ini? Sampai-sampai semua warga kelas XI A jadi mengerubunginya.

"Ahahahaha…"tawa hambar Toushiro yang sebenarnya risih dengan keadaan seperti itu. sejujurnya, Toushiro sangat suka dengan ketenangan. Tapi, jika sudah begini apa boleh buat. Selain mengubur keinginan itu dalam-dalam, Toushiro juga harus bersiap untuk mendapat serangan lagi jika ia tetap di kelas itu.

"Ahh! Aku ingin ke toilet! Bisakah kau beritahu aku dimana toilet terdekat disini?"Tanya ramah Toushiro.

"Kau pergi saja ke koridor sebelah kanan, lalu kau akan menemukan toilet di ujung koridor itu!"jelas seorang teman yang baru saja Toushiro kenal. Ia bernama Matsumoto Rangiku. Ia seorang wanita sexy berdada ahem~besar~ahem dan juga memiliki body yang sangat berbentuk sempurna.

Toushiro pun berjalan di koridor menuju toilet dengan modal alamat toilet yang pas-pasan itu ia berjalan sambil menengak dan menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. mencoba mencari sendiri di manakah letak toilet itu sekarang?. Dan akibat pengetahuan Toushiro tentang seluk beluk letak ruangan dan toilet berada, ia malah nyasar. Dan parahnya Toushiro nyasarnya di koridor kelas XII dan itu membuat beribu pasang mata menatap bingung Toushiro.

"Heehh! Aku nyasar!"kata Toushiro pada dirinya sendiri. Sampai ia menemukan pintu di sudut koridor. Dan otaknya mencoba mencerna beberapa pengetahuannya yang di beritahu oleh Matsu-chan tadi.

'Kata Matsu-chan! Toilet berada di sudut koridor! Berarti itu toiletnya!'batin Toushiro yang berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju pintu itu. dan itu membuat banyak orang bingung dan cengo. Dan yang pasti kesenengan juga liat malaikat cantik seperti Toushiro lewat di depan mereka.

Toushiro pun sampai di depan pintu itu. dan tanpa basa basi lagi, Toushiro membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar. Dan-

Jreeng jreeng…

"Ee-eehh! …"

~TBC~

Nyehehehe…

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**The love of Bracelet**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo always. *sembah-sembah Tite Kubo sensei***

**Rate : T, Straight, Hurt Comfort, Romance, AU, OOC, Typo. dll**

**Pair : IchifemHitsu forever*di injek berjamaah***

**Summary : cinta tulus mereka di hubungkan dengan sebuah gelang perak dengan cincin yang menggantung di gelangnya. Akankah cinta mereka terpisahkan? Nyokk lanjut bacanya…**

**Chapy minggu lalu**

Toushiro pun sampai di depan pintu itu. dan tanpa basa basi lagi, Toushiro membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar. Dan-

Jreeng jreeng…

"ee-eehh! …"

**Selamat baca**

Hening~

"Mm…m-maaf! Saya salah masuk!..."Toushiro segera keluar dengan wajah semerah tomat karena menahan malu akibat perbuatannya tadi.

"Ehh tunggu dulu…"suara seorang pria berambut merah berjalan mendekati Toushiro yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"…"Toushiro membeku. Pikirannya sudah melayang-layang. Memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Dalam pikiran Toushiro, ia berpikir bahwa dia akan di jahili bahkan parahnya di bully oleh senpainya atau malah lebih buruk lagi. Mungkin ia akan dibentak habis-habisan. Toushiro keringat dingin sendiri memikirkan itu.

"…kau anak baru yaa?"Tanya pria itu.

"Iii-iya!"bulir-bulir keringat di dahi Toushiro berjatuhan.

"Waahh! Kenalkan! Aku Renji Abarai! Panggil saja aku Renji!"katanya dan memberikan uluran tangan pada Toushiro.

"Enngg?"Toushiro malah cengo.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"E-ehh! Aku… Hitsugaya Toushiro…"Toushiro pun berjabat tangan dengan pria bernama Renji itu.

"Jadi namamu Toushiro! Namamu seperti nama anak laki-laki!"kata Renji tanpa melepaskan jabatan tangannya pada Toushiro.

"I-iyaa! Begitulah… hehehe"Toushiro tertawa hambar sambil menarik tangannya dari tangan Renji.

"Memangnya kenapa kau bisa salah masuk kelas?"

"Aku ingin ke toilet… Matsu-chan bilang, toilet ada di sudut koridor ini… ternyata aku malah nyasar…"kata Toushiro sambil pasang wajah puppy eyes.

Glleekk

Renji menelan ludahnya sendiri karena melihat wajah lugu Toushiro.

"A-ahh! Kau kelewatan! Toilet ada di koridor sebelah sana! Bukan koridor sebelah sini!"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu terima kasih Abarai-senpai!"

"Aahh tidak! Panggil aku Renji saja!"

"B-baiklah Renji-senpai! Aku permisi dulu!"Toushiro segera pergi menuju koridor sebelumnya. Meninggalkan Renji yang terpaku dengan mata berbinar.

Celingak celinguk~

Kekanan kekiri~

Memasang wajah kebingungan~

Itulah yang Toushiro lakukan sekarang. Berjalan di koridor dengan wajah bingung. Sebegini sulitnya kah sampai ia bingung mencari dimana letak sebuah toilet. Toushiro tak habis pikir.

Sampai akhirnya Toushiro berhasil menemukan pintu bertuliskan TOILET. Dan betapa bahagianya Toushiro melihat tulisan itu. oke abaikan saja kalimat terakhir.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Toushiro berjalan menuju pintu itu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Tanpa memperdulikan lagi orang-orang yang ada di dalam toilet tersebut, Toushiro langsung memasuki bilik paling ujung.

"Haahh! Leganyaaa…"kata Toushiro sambil berjalan menuju washtafel untuk mencuci tangan.

Gosok gosok cuci cuci cuci

Itulah yang Toushiro lakukan. Kebiasaan dari keluarganya adalah selalu memakai antiseptic setelah buang air. Kebiasaan baik yang diajarkan oleh Jushiro Hitsugaya rupanya.

Begitu Toushiro membalikkan badannya ke samping menuju pintu keluar toilet, betapa terkejutnya saat ia melihat 3 orang wanita menatap tajam ke arah Toushiro. Toushiro yang kaget langsung saja terkejut dan mundur perlahan karena sinyal berbahaya dari instingnya.

Toushiro mencoba berpikir keras. Ini senpai atau adik kelasnya. Karena lokasi kelas yang ia pakai menunjukkan warna merah. Jika warna biru di pakai seluruh siswa di kelasnya, kemungkinan biru adalah lambang untuk kelas XI. Sedangkan lambang warna di sekolah ini ada 3 yaitu hijau, biru dan merah.

'kesimpulannya, mereka adik kelas atau kakak kelas? Dari aktifitasnya sih! Sepertinya dia senpai di sini. Pakaiannya tidak terlalu rapi. Bahkan terkesan seperti preman. Jika adik kelas, mana mungkin mereka berpakaian seperti itu. anak kelas satu terkesan memakai seragam uniform mereka sangat rapi, bahkan kelewat rapi sehingga mirip seperti orang idiot! Dengan begitu, pasti mereka adalah senpai!'batin Toushiro yang menimang-nimang status 3 orang di depanya itu.

3 orang itu mendekati Toushiro yang berdiri mematung sambil memasang tampang berpikir itu.

"Kau anak baru disini?"Tanya wanita berambut pendek dan hitam.

"Ee-ee i-iya senpai…"salah satu dari mereka yang berambut hitam yang tak jauh beda tingginya dengan Toushiro.

"…apakah rambutmu ini kau cat putih?..."Tanya senpai itu. Toushiro sempat melihat name tag di dadanya.

Kuchiki Rukia

'Kuchiki? Seperti pernah dengar. Aahh yaa… Kuchiki Byakuya… jangan-jangan senpai ini anak dari Byakuya-sensei?'batin Toushiro.

"Ti-tidak! Ini rambut asli! Sungguh!"jawab Toushiro jujur.

"Apakah kau memakai contact lense?"Tanya wanita berambut orange yang sekarang berdiri di depan Toushiro dan menatap matanya.

"Ti-tidak! Ini mata asli! Sungguh! Kalo tak percaya…"Toushiro segera mengucek matanya untuk membuktikan keaslian mata emerlandnya.

Mereka bertiga pun menatap Toushiro dengan tatapan tajam.

"Pergi sana…"kata anak dari Kuchiki-sensei menurut Toushiro itu.

Dengan secepat kilat Toushiro berlari keluar toilet. Hingga tanpa sadar ia menabrak seseorang.

Brruukkk

"Aaauukkhh…"Toushiro terpelanting dengan bokong indahnya menyentuh lantai ubin dengan lumayan keras.

"…"

Hening~

Toushiro masih asyik mengelus bokongnya. Sedangkan suasana di sekitarnya berubah menjadi horror dan menyeramkan.

Banyak pasang mata yang menatap Toushiro dengan iba. Sedangkan Toushiro sibuk dengan dunianya mengelus pantatnya yang terasa panas. Dan orang yang tak sengaja di tabrak Toushiro malah diam berdiri mematung dan memasang urat-urat penuh kesal di dahinya.

"Kau ta-"

Teeettt teeetttt

Bunyi bell terdengar. Semua murid lari terbirit-birit menuju kelasnya masing-masing. melihat hal itu, Toushiro segera berdiri dan langsung menunduk 90° kearah pria itu.

"Maafkan saya senpai!"dan Toushiro segera berlari menuju kelasnya. Sebenarnya dia takut juga dengan hukuman yang di berikan oleh ketua OSIS yang katanya sangat BERBAHAYA itu. sampai-sampai semua orang bertekuk lutut padanya.

"Eehh? Apa dia anak baru? Jangan-jangan dia anak barunya?"kata Ichigo yang kemudian berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan menggerutu tak jelas.

"Hhuuft! Gara-gara anak baru itu! para sensei memaksa ku memakai pakaian ala orang bangsawan! Menyusahkan saja! memangnya siapa dia sampai harus disambut sebegitunya oleh para sensei termasuk kepala sekolah pedofil itu…"gerutu pria itu.

yaa siapa lagi jika bukan Ichigo Kurosaki yang kesal dengan batalnya acara sambutan karena anak baru sendiri malah menghilang di dalam sekolah dan Ichigo yang sudah berdandan seganteng-gantengnya itu harus dibatalkan dan betapa kesalnya Ichigo kala itu. sudah susah-susah dandan yang paling ganteng buat nyambut itu bocah, eehh gak taunya malah gak jadi. Menyebalkan memang.

'Anak baru yang polos! Aku tak sempat melihat matanya! Rambutnya putih! Seperti salju!'batin Ichigo yang tak terasa senyum tipis bertengger di bibirnya.

'Tunggu dulu… rambut putih?...'Ichigo berhenti berjalan dan mematung di depan pintu kelasnya.

'…Toushiro…berambut putih…'batin Ichigo lagi. Baru nyadar kalo itu cewe punya rambut putih seperti Toushiro teman kecilnya. Ohh ralat! Tunangannya.

"Ooii Ichigo! Ngapain loo disitu? Cepat masuk!"teriak Renji dari bangkunya.

Ichigo masuk ke kelasnya dan disusul oleh Trio bangsawan yang memasuki kelas.

Mereka terdiri dari Kuchiki Rukia, Inoue Orihime, dan Soifong. Mereka adalah para anak bangsawan yang terkenal dengan kekayaanya di Jepang. Mereka juga wanita yang paling di takuti oleh para siswa lainnya selain Ichigo dan Renji. Ichigo dan Renji malah sama sekali tak terpengaruh oleh uang mereka. kebanyakan mereka menjalani hidup mereka dengan bergelimang harta dan menghambur-hamburkan uang.

Terbukti sekali karena setelah pulang sekolah, mereka akan pergi menuju mall dan belanja sepuas mereka bersama Matsumoto yang juga satu geng dengan mereka. hanya saja Matsumoto terkesan ramah dan baik, jadi tak jarang banyak yang mau berteman dengannya termasuk Toushiro.

Rukia tersenyum pada Ichigo yang tengah duduk menatap bosan ke arah mereka dan langsung di hadiahi oleh Ichigo dengan membuang muka. Yaa, Ichigo sama sekali tidak suka dengan keberadaan mereka di kelasnya. Memang sihh otaknya juga pinter. Tapi mereka sangat sombong. Itulah yang membuat Ichigo muak melihat wajah mereka lama-lama.

"Hhuuhhh…"Ichigo menghela nafas dan mencoba mentralisir keberadaan mereka.

"Oii Ichigo! Tadi ada malaikat datang ke kelas kita loo!"kata Renji yang duduk sebangku denganya dan dengan berbinar Renji bercerita.

"Eenng? Memang siapa yang mau mati? Apakah malaikat maut itu datang mencari mereka?"nunjuk Trio bangsawan dengan dagunya.

"Haah? Mati? Malaikat maut? Loo lagi ngelindur apa?"Tanya Renji yang bingung.

'Mungkin karena pengaruh pekerjaan OSIS'batin Renji.

"Lalu?... masalah apa yang terjadi lagi?"Tanya Ichigo bosan yang menumpangkan kepala pada tangan kanannya.

"Seorang adik kelas datang kemari! Dia ingin ke toilet, tapi dia malah nyasar kesini! Aahh! betapa cantiknya ia Ichigo! Jika kau melihat matanya yang indah, tangannya yang halus saat aku berkenalan dengannya, senyumannya yang manis, dia sangat imut jika sedang salah tingkah, kepolosannya benar-benar seperti anak bayi baru lahir Ichigo…"cerocos Renji yang di hadiahi oleh Ichigo dengan mangut-mangut ngertos.

"Dan yang terpenting… rambut putihnya yang halus dan wangi Ichigo… putih bersih seperti salju…"kata Renji dan sensei pun masuk.

Ichigo sempat menatap Renji yang kini sibuk mengeluarkan buku dari tasnya.

'Rambut putih seputih salju?...'batin Ichigo yang kini sibuk menatap tajam buku kimia yang ia pegang sekarang. jangan tertipu dengan tatapan Ichigo yang kini menatap buku kimia itu dengan tajam. Sehingga banyak kalian dapat menyimpulkan Ichigo sedang berusaha mempelajari buku itu.

Malah pikiran Ichigo melayang-layang entah kemana. Bahkan Ichigo malah membayangkan di buku itu ada wajah tunangan kecilnya. Sungguh kau Ichigo~

Tanpa sadar, ada seseorang yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Ichigo. Siapa lagi jika bukan Rukia. Ia adalah satu dari ribuan wanita yang telah jatuh hati pada Ichigo.

Seorang yang sudah tergila-gila dengan Ichigo sejak ia di bangku SMP dulu. Yaa, mereka memang satu sekolah saat SMP. Lama memang, dan kira-kira sudah 6 tahun ia menyukai Ichigo. Lebih lama lagi kisah cinta antara Ichigo dan Toushiro. Kejadian kira-kira 11 tahun yang lalu.

Tak lama pun nyanyian surga berbunyi. Membuat para manusia di sekolah ini bersenandung riang menuju rumah mereka dan melanjutkan aktifitas mereka masing-masing. begitu juga dengan ichigo yang sibuk merapihkan buku-bukunya kedalam tasnya. Dan Rukia pun mendekati tempat duduk Ichigo.

"Heyy Ichigo! Apa kau punya waktu malam ini? Aku ingin mengajakmu dinner malam ini!"ajak Rukia yang tak lupa dengan wajah sombongnya. Sehingga beberapa pasang mata di kelas yang belum sepi itu menjadi hening.

"Tidak terima kasih! Aku sibuk!"jawab enteng Ichigo dengan memasang wajah malesnya.

"Heehh! Sombong sekali kau Ichigo!"kata Rukia karena tawaran baiknya malah di tolak mentah-mentah.

"…aku hanya benar-benar sibuk…"lirik tajam Ichigo kepada Rukia yang mematung karena tatapan tajam Ichigo. Ichigo pergi meninggalkan kelasnya.

Hening~

"Heehh! Dasar sombong! Lihat saja nanti!"bisik Rukia dan pergi bersama gengnya menuju mall.

Toushiro yang berdiri di depan gerbang sedang berbicara dengan Matsumoto yang sedang menunggu geng mereka untuk pergi ke mall bersama-sama.

"Nah itu mereka! Aku pergi duluan yaa Shiro-chan! Sampai bertemu besok!"kata Matsumoto pergi meninggalkan Toushiro untuk bergabung dengan geng mereka.

"Hati-hati Matsu-chan!"balas Toushiro pada Matsumoto tak lupa dengan senyuman manis yang di berikan untuk teman barunya itu. Tapi keburu hilang karena geng Matsumoto adalah para senpai yang ia temui di toilet istirahat lalu. Mereka berjalan dengan melirik tajam ke arah Toushiro. dan Toushiro sendiri malah seperti terpojokan sekarang.

Setelah mereka berlalu, Toushiro membuang nafas.

"Hiiee… seram sekali mereka!"kata Toushiro yang tak sengaja ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di kakinya.

Meooww

"Aaahh! Kawaaiii…"sambil mengangkat kucing manis itu ke dalam pelukanya.

Meooww

"Kau ini manis sekali! Kemana pemilikmu?"Toushiro kini tolah-toleh mencari pemiliknya. Tapi tidak siapa pun kecuali dirinya sendiri di depan gerbang sekolah yang sudah sepi.

"Ahh! Aku ingin membawamu pulang manis! Tapi, aku takut pada Uru-chan yang alergi bulu! Jadi maaf yaa!"Toushiro mengelus bulu halus kucing itu. tak terasa ia melihat kalung kecil di leher kucing itu.

~SHIRO~

"Jadi, namamu Shiro yaa? Hehehe… hampir sama dengan namaku…"Toushiro tertawa hambar.

Ia pun mengangkat-angkat kucing putih bersih itu dengan gemas.

Ichigo yang berjalan dari pintu gedung utama itu tak sengaja melihat wanita yang tadi menabraknya saat di depan toilet wanita. Dan yang Ichigo tatap kali ini adalah rambut putihnya.

'Apa benar itu kau… mungkin saja…'Ichigo segera berjalan cepat menuju Toushiro tapi-

Tinn tiinn

"Shiro-chaann! Maafkan bibi yaa terlambat menjemputmu! Bibi sangat minta maaf!"teriak seseorang wanita yang sepertinya umurnya berkepala 40an itu.

"Iyaa bibi! Tidak apa-apa…"

"Naahh! Shiro… kita harus berpisah! Sampai jumpa besok yaa! Maaf aku tak bisa membawamu pulang! Kau kan juga sudah memiliki majikan! Nanti majikanmu pasti akan mencarimu! Tenang saja! tunggulah di sini okee?"

Ichigo menatap wanita yang kini tengah mengelus kucing putih itu. dan mata Ichigo melebar sempurna saat melihat sesuatu di pergelangan tangannya.

'G-ge-gelang itu…'batin Ichigo.

"Bye Shiroo…"Toushiro pun memasuki mobilnya.

Ichigo terlambat menyadarinya dan Toushiro sudah keburu masuk mobil itu dan pergi.

"TOUSHIROOO!"teriak Ichigo mencoba mengejar mobilnya. Tapi, terlambat mobilnya sudah jauh.

Meeeoooww

Kucing itu menggeliat di kaki Ichigo.

"Ya Shiro! Dialah orang yang sering aku ceritakan padamu… dia baik dan lembut padamu kan?..."kata Ichigo dan menggendong kucing itu dan pulang ke rumah.

"…Toushiro…"Ichigo tersenyum sembari menatap kucing di pelukanya ini.

"…selamat datang…"bisiknya lagi.

**~chabiii~**

Keesokan harinya.

Ichigo sudah berdiri tegap di depan pintu utama gedung sekolah. Yaa, siapa lagi jika bukan menunggu tunangannya. Tak biasanya ia melakukan ini. Terlebih lagi, senyuman dari bibirnya tak kunjung hilang dan itu membuat para wanita yang tak sengaja lewat malah pingsan di tempat dan langsung di angkut oleh pria lain yang tak sengaja lewat dan membawanya menuju UKS.

Sampai-sampai, Rukia dkk yang baru saja sampai di sekolah itu malah bingung melihat perubahan ekspresi Ichigo.

"Oii Ichigo senpai! sedang apa di sini?"Tanya Matsumoto dan memang akrab dengan Ichigo.

"Haahh! Menunggu seseorang!..."balas Ichigo.

'Seseorang? Siapa?'batin Rukia yang kini bingung sendiri.

Tak lama,

"Ohayo Matsu-chaaann!"sapa ramah Toushiro yang sudah di depan Ichigo dan yang lainnya.

"Ohay-…"sapa Matsumoto terputus saat Ichigo kini memeluk Toushiro dengan tiba-tiba. Semua yang melihat itu hanya bisa menganga dan bingung. Tapi tidak dengan Rukia yang emosinya kini meledak-ledak. Tak percaya dengan pengelihatannya sendiri.

"…Eee maaf… apakah anda salah orang?..."Tanya Toushiro sopan.

"…selamat datang… Toushiro…"

Deg

'Suara itu…'

Toushiro kini terbelalak kaget. Terkejut melihat warna rambut orang yang tengah memeluknya ini.

"…I-Ichy…"

"Hmm… ini aku… masih ingat?"Ichigo melepas pelukannya.

"…I-Ic-Ichigo…"Toushiro kini tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Ia langsung menerjang Ichigo. Memeluknya erat. Sangat erat. Pantas saja Toushiro merasa nyaman jika di peluk orang ini. Ternyata ia adalah Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki, tunangannya.

"A-ada apa ini? Apakah kalian sudah saling kenal?"Tanya Matsumoto yang bingung sendiri. Ohh tidak. Semua orang yang melihat mereka berpelukan merasa bingung.

"…"Toushiro enggan melepas pelukannya.

Rukia sendiri masih berusaha menahan amarahnya yang membara karena melihat Ichigo dengan anak baru itu.

"…Toushiro…adalah tunanganku…"jawab Ichigo sendiri.

Hening~

"HHAAAAAAHHHH?"teriak satu sekolah.

"Jadi kalian sudah bertunangan? Kenapa kau tidak bilang Shiro-chan?"Tanya Matsumoto akur dan terkejut juga mendengar pernyataan Ichigo.

"Mmnnggg nnggg mmmnnngggg"jawab Toushiro tak karuan karena wajahnya masih mendekap erat di pelukan Ichigo.

Rukia yang sudah tidak tahan lagi, memilih pergi dengan menghentakkan kakinya kuat-kuat menuju kelasnya. Renji yang gak sengaja liat langsung cengok.

"Enngg? Kenapa dia? Tak biasanya dia marah begitu…"Renji kini pergi menuju asal Rukia berjalan tadi.

"Enngg? Kenapa sangat ramai di sana?"Renji langsung mendekati kerumunan itu. dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Ichigo tengah memeluk Toushiro. wanita yang baru di kenalnya sehari yang lalu.

"OII ICHIGOO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"teriak Renji yang cengo ngeliat Ichigo dengan mudahnya memeluk wanita sembarangan dan parahnya di depan umum.

"…"

"…"baik Toushiro dan Ichigo tak ada yang mau menjawab pertanyaan Renji. Rasa rindu yang mereka alami, kini hilang sudah.

"Oii oii… kenapa tak ada yang menjawab?"Tanya Renji jengkel.

"Ck… Renji senpai ini menggangu saja! Biarkan saja dulu mereka melepas rindu…"cerocos Matsumoto dan langsung di hadiahi Renji dengan sungutan gaje.

[~_]V

Istirahat berlangsung.

Renji, Matsumoto termasuk Ichigo dan Toushiro tentunya berkumpul di halaman sekolah. Ichigo dan Toushiro menceritakan semua pengalaman manisnya bersama Toushiro. dan Matsumoto hanya bisa tertawa lepas mendengar cerita Ichigo yang menurutnya konyol dan ajaib itu. apa lagi Renji yang tak menyangka Ichigo sudah bertunangan.

"Hahaha… kalian ini memang pasangan yang unik yaa?"tawa Matsumoto.

"Huufft! Lagi-lagi di langkahi olehmu Ichigo!"dengus Renji.

Sedangkan Ichigo dan Toushiro hanya tertawa.

Disisi lain, Rukia memandangi sosok Toushiro dari jauh dengan pandangan benci dan tak kalah dengan tatapan membunuhnya terhadap Toushiro.

"Ck… awas saja kau…"desis Rukia dan pergi bersama geng-nya.

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**The love of Bracelet**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo always. *sembah-sembah Tite Kubo sensei***

**Rate : T, Straight, Hurt Comfort, Romance, AU, OOC, Typo. dll**

**Pair : IchifemHitsu forever*di injek berjamaah***

**Summary : cinta tulus mereka di hubungkan dengan sebuah gelang perak dengan cincin yang menggantung di gelangnya. Akankah cinta mereka terpisahkan? Nyokk lanjut bacanya…**

**-ooo-**

**-ooo-**

**Chapy 3**

Disisi lain, Rukia memandangi sosok Toushiro dari jauh dengan pandangan benci dan tak kalah dengan tatapan membunuhnya terhadap Toushiro.

"Ck… AWAS KAU…"desis Rukia dan pergi bersama geng-nya.

**-ooo-**

**-ooo-**

**Chapy 4**

Bell pulang pun terdengar, Ichigo segera pergi menuju ruang OSIS untuk menyelesaikan tugas tempo hari lalu yang akan selesai. Dan tentu saja Ichigo mengajak Toushiro untuk menemaninya dulu.

"HEEEHH? Jadi Ichigo! Kau ketua osis?"Tanya Toushiro tak percaya. Sedangkan Ichigo mangut-mangut gaje.

"…"Toushiro langsung begidik ngeri. Sedikit menjauh dari Ichigo. Ichigo yang bingung sendiri akhirnya bertanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"tanyanya innocent.

"Ti-tidak! H-hanya saja… aku takut denganmu Ichigo… orang-orang bilang, ketua osis sangat kejam dan ganas… jadi… aku pikir awalnya ketua osis itu memang bertampang sangar… tak taunya… malah kau Ichigo…"kata Toushiro sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya. Dia takut-takut juga memandang Ichigo. Takut ia marah dan mengamuk seperti yang pernah diceritakan teman sekelasnya tempo lalu. sedangkan Ichigo cengo sendiri liat Toushiro yang manisnya bukan main itu.

"Ee… Yaa begitulah! Hanya saja, ada waktunya untuk serius Shiro-chan!"kata Ichigo duduk manis di kursi kesayangannya dan langsung berhadapan dengan Komputer nista itu.

"Emm… kau tak marah kan Ichigo?..."Tanya Toushiro ragu-ragu.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja aku tidak marah!"jawab Ichigo halus dan seketika itu langsung di hadiahi oleh Toushiro ciuman di pipi Ichigo.

~Cengo~

Itulah yang Ichigo lakukan sekarang.

"Ichigo orang baik! Benarkan?"Tanya Toushiro di depan wajah Ichigo.

'Astagaaaa! Kawaaiiii…'batin Ichigo yang wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"I-iya…hehehe"dan Ichigo tertawa hambar.

"Konichiwaaa!"suara seseorang yang membuka pintu ruang osis.

"Emm…"

"Aahh! Hanatarou-san!"Toushiro langsung sumringah.

"Ee-eeh! I-iyaa hehehe…"wajah Hanatarou langsung merah melihat senyum manis Toushiro.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?"Tanya Ichigo.

"Hu-umm… Hanatarou-san ini yang menolongku memberi tahukuan letak perpustakaan! Hehehe… aku belum tau tentang letak-letak di sekolah ini"Toushiro sambil senyum-senyum.

"Ee-eehh hahahaha…"tawar garing Hanatarou.

"Begitu… baiklah!"

"Kalian juga sudah saling kenal?"kata Hanatarou sambil duduk di kursinya sendiri.

"Huum… sejak kecil malah, tapi kami terpisah karena aku saat itu harus pulang ke Paris…"

'Haahh! Manisnya calon istriku ini…'batin Ichigo yang tak konsentrasi dengan tugasnya yang sebentar lagi selesai itu.

"Begitu… tapi syukurlah kalian sudah bertemu kembali"

"Hum… setelah lulus ini, aku akan menikah dengan Ichigo! Benarkan Ichigo?"

Bbrrruuussshhh

Hanatarou tersendak saat ia minum ketika mendengar perkataan yang kelewat pede dari Toushiro. sedangkan Ichigo tersenyum manis ke Toushiro sambil mengangguk.

"Hahaha… kalian memang cocok!"jawab Hanatarou dengan senyum yang di paksakan.

'Hiks hiks… benar-benar tak punya kesempatan lagi…hiks'batin Hanatarou yang menjerit-jerit sakit dalam hatinya.~lebayy~.

"Ohh yaa! Yang kemarin menjemputmu itu ibumu?"Tanya Ichigo.

"Kau melihatnya? Bukan, dia itu bibiku… dia bibiku tersayang… dia sangat baik denganku. paman juga, seperti ayah dan ibuku…"Toushiro beralih mengambilkan air mineral untuk Ichigo.

"Aah dan ibumu tidak ikut kemari lagi?"

"Tidak! Mereka mengurus bisnis ayah! Mereka akan kemari saat musim panas nanti!"kata Toushiro sambil memberikan gelas berisi air mineral itu pada Ichigo.

"Begitu…"

Gleek gleek gleekk

"Aahhh…"

"Hum…"jawab Toushiro.

"Ichigo-kun! Aku sudah memberikan semua tugas yang sudah kita kerjakan kepada kepala sekolah! Beliau bilang, sempurna seperti biasa!"kata Hanatarou yang kini sibuk dengan data-data murid yang tersusun rapi di meja yang tingginya gak main-main itu.

"…"

Ssrrtt braak

Ssrrrrrttttt brraakk

Toushiro memperhatikan kerja Hanatarou yang mencatat nama siswa yang akan di terima di sekolah dan memberinya stampel. Toushiro pun mengerti cara kerjanya.

"Yamada senpai!..."panggil Toushiro.

Krraaatttaaakkk

Bunyi suara tangan yang dilemaskan

"Enng?"

"… Biar aku yang mengerjakan itu…"lanjut Toushiro yang pasang wajah garang.

Hanatarou dan Ichigo bergidik liat sisi gelap Toushiro. secantik-cantik Toushiro, ternyata kalo sudah pasang wajah garang bener-bener mirip preman euy.

"…"Hanatarou keringat dingin sambil menjauh dari meja itu.

Seketika Toushiro duduk dan menyamankan duduknya.

Krraattaakk kkrraatttaakk krreeekkk

Suara tulang Toushiro yang sengaja ia lemaskan dulu. Ichigo sendiri yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengelap keringat dingin yang jatuh dari dahinya.

"… Okaayy…"kata Toushiro dan-

SSRRRAAAAKKKK SSSRRRAAAAK SRRRTTT SSSRRRTTTT

Suara pulpen yang bergesek kasar di atas selembar kertas yang tak berdosa itu.

"…hyaaaaahhh…"

BRAAAK BRAAAK BRAAAKK BRRAAAAKK BRRAAAKKK KRRRAAATTAAKK

Suara stampel yang menghantam kertas di atas meja itu dengan sangat-sangat kasar.

"…HAHAHAHAHAHA…"Toushiro sambil tertawa nista.

BRRRAAAAKKKK SRAAAAKKK

"SELESAAAAAIII"teriak Toushiro

Ssshhhhh

Suara gosong dari ujung pulpen yang Toushiro pakai tadi.

Krraakk

Suara stampel yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Dan-

BBRRRAAAAAAAAKKKK

Suara meja yang hancur lebur karena kerja Toushiro yang tenaganya kelewatan itu.

"…"

"…"

"…hehehehe…"Toushiro menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang gak gatal sama sekali.

Sedangkan baik Hanatarou dan Ichigo sama sekali tak ada yang berkomentar. Diam dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan bahkan sangat lebar.

"… Ee… pekerjaanya sudah selesai… bisa kita langsung pulang Ichigo?..."Tanya Toushiro malu-malu.

Ichigo kembali dengan wajah cool-nya, sedangkan Hanatarou belum sembuh dari syok-nya.

"Baiklah! tolong selesaikan sisanya yaa wakil…"kata Ichigo sambil ngambil tasnya di kursi tak jauh darinya.

Hanatarou yang masih syok itu seraya mengangguk dengan tatapan tak percaya yang di arahkan kepada Toushiro.

"Ayo!"Ichigo pun menggiring singa betina itu keluar ruang OSIS yang sudah gak karuan rupanya itu.

**-ooo-**

**[~_]V**

**-ooo-**

"Ichigo! Kita mau kemana?"Tanya Toushiro yang memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan seksama.

"Kita akan ke rumahku! Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada ayahku dan juga adikku!"

"Adik? Ichy punya adik? Waahh! Laki-laki atau perempuan?"Toushiro antusias dengan mata berbinar.

'Sepertinya ia sangat suka dengan anak kecil!'batin Ichigo yang menatap bahagia ke arah Toushiro.

"Perempuan… eeumm… tapi yang satu lagi aku belum mengetahui jenisnya apa…"jawab jujur Ichigo sambil mikirin si Karin.

"Belum di ketahui?..."

"Hum.. nah, itu kita sudah sampai!"

Mereka berdua berhenti di depan rumah yang lumayan besar bertuliskan Kurosaki House.

"Aku pulang!"Ichigo memutar kenop pintu rumahnya dan-

Byyuuurrrrr

Seember air membasahi tubuh Ichigo.

"HAHAHAHAHA… kena kau bodoh! HAHAHAHA!"tawa kemenangan Karin.

Ssshhhh

Terdengarlah suara air menguap karena Ichigo yang sedang menahan amarahnya. Sedangkan Toushiro yang cengo langsung mendekati Ichigo.

"I-Ichigo… are you okay?"Tanya Toushiro. Dan Ichigo langsung berwajah manis dan kemudian menyuruh Toushiro duduk dulu sebentar di sofa.

"Aku akan segera kembali!"dan Ichigo langsung segera menuju kamar Karin dan kemudian terdengarlah suara barang-barang berjatuhan.

Brruukk prang cctaarr brruuaaakk kkreekk taanngg

Blaamm

Ichigo keluar dengan wajah gembiranya.

"Ichy-nii! Apa lagi yang Ichy-nii lakukaaan?"teriak Yuzu di depan Ichigo.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Kalo tidak percaya liat saja sendiri di kamar!"Ichigo pun berlalu meninggalkan Yuzu yang bingung.

Gimana gak bingung coba? Lah wong Karin guling-guling di lantai sambil nangis-nangis megangin sepatu bolanya yang sobek-sobek karena di sobek Ichigo.

Yuzu pun membiarkan Karin merelakan kepergian sepatu bolanya pergi ke kehidupan yang baru di alam sana. ~halah~ tanpa sengaja Yuzu melihat seorang gadis duduk manis dengan anggunnya di sofa ruang tamu mereka.

'Kawaaiii'batin Yuzu yang jerit-jerit dalam inernya. Kagum sendiri dia liat Toushiro yang duduk manis sambil ngupil. Gak koq, becanda! *di sengat tawon*.

"Maaf! Apakah kakak temannya Ichy-nii? Aku belum pernah melihat kakak sebelumnya!"Tanya Yuzu sesopan mungkin.

"Hhoohh! Uummm… yaa! Kau pasti adiknya Ichy yaa? Manis sekalii…"Toushiro langsung memeluk Yuzu erat.

"Kakak juga manis! Tapi, aku tidak bisa bernafas!"kata Yuzu sambil megap-megap kaya ikan koi.

"Aahh! maaf! Habis kau manis sekali!"

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?"Karin yang sudah sembuh dari penyakit Karin gila *emang ada* keluar dari kamarnya.

"…"

"Aahh! ini, ada teman Ichy-nii… siapa namamu kak?"Tanya Yuzu tapi tak di respon oleh Toushiro yang sibuk memandangi Karin yang tengah ngupil.

"Kak! Kau tak apa?"

Sedetik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"KYYAAA! MANISNYAAAA!"teriak Toushiro melengking hingga Ichigo yang lagi cebok habis pipis langsung keluar dari WC sambil benerin reslitingnya.

"ADA APA. ADA APA?"Ichigo langsung terjun ke lokasi kejadian.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Hening~

Ichigo cengo liat Toushiro yang meluk Karin dan Yuzu bersamaan. Dan tersenyum lembut setelahnya.

"Kkkhhh aakkkk kkkk"

Suara Karin dan Yuzu yang tercekik karena Toushiro memeluk leher mereka dengan erat.

"Aahh! Maaf! Aku reflexs melakukannya! Hehehe"sambil melepaskan pelukan mautnya pada Karin dan Yuzu.

"Naah! Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan…"

"Yaa?"

"Cuiihh! Jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel menjijikan seperti itu Ichy-nii!"

Pasti kalian tau sendiri kan? Yang mana jawaban Yuzu dan yang mana jawaban Karin. *di jejelin jengkol gara-gara banyak bacot*

"Perkenalkan… Kakak cantik ini namanya Hitsugaya Toushiro! Dia tunangan kakak!"

"Haayy! Salam kenal…"sapa Toushiro.

"Salam kenal Shiro-nii…"

"Salam kenal Shiro-nii…"

Sapa mereka senang.

'Waahh! Ichy-nii memang berselera tinggi rupanya'batin Karin yang tersenyum picik kearah Ichigo.

'Syukurlah! Tunangan kakak sangat manis dan cantik! Yang terpenting, sepertinya dia orang baik!'batin Yuzu tersenyum lembut ke arah Toushiro.

"Naahh! Shiro-chan! Kau taruh saja tasmu di kamarku!"Toushiro langsung menuju kamar Ichigo.

Sedangkan Ichigo dan adik-adiknya pergi menuju dapur untuk membuat makan malam.

Toushiro yang melihat kamar Toushiro tersenyum simpul. Kamar Ichigo gak bisa lagi di bilang kamar. Berantakannya bukan main. Baju yang bertebaran dimana-mana, buku-buku yang berserakan di meja, di kasur dan tak lupa di lantai, belum lagi kasur Ichigo yang acak-acakan. Rak buku yang sudah gak karuan acak-acakannya. Pintu kamar mandi yang di biarkan terbuka.

'Kau pasti sangat sibuk dengan urusan osis sampai kau tak sempat membersihkan kamar!'batin Toushiro yang memungut satu persatu pakaian Ichigo dan mengumpulkannya di keranjang. Betapa baiknya Toushiro sampai membersihkan kamar Ichigo.

Mulai dari merapikan buku-buku pelajaran Ichigo. Membereskan rak buku Ichigo yang ternyata banyak komik dan majalah Otomotif. Tak lupa membereskan kamar mandi Ichigo yang gak karuan itu.

Botol-botol shampoo, sabun terbaring tak berdaya di lantai. Tak lupa sikat gigi yang jatuh ke dalam washtafel. Isi odol yang berceceran di gelas tempat biasa sikat gigi bersemayam. Handuk yang digantung sembarangan. Ihh betapa joroknya seorang Ichigo Kurosaki.

Dengan sabar dan telaten tToushiro membereskan itu semua. Setelah itu pun ia keluar dari kamar Ichigo dengan sekeranjang penuh pakaian kotor Ichigo.

"Toushiro kenap- huuaaahh! Aku lupa kamarku berantakan!"histeris Ichigo yang malu-nya bukan main.

"Eeumm… tak apa, aku sudah membereskan semuanya! Aku tau kau sangat sibuk sehingga tak sempat membereskan kamarmu sendiri Ichigo…"kata Toushiro yang turun tangga dengan hati-hati karena pengelihatannya terhalangi oleh tingginya tumpukan pakaian kotor Ichigo.

"Hehehehe…"Ichigo hanya bisa nyengir hambar karena Toushiro yang kelewat polos situ.

Karin yang mendengar itu dari dapur hanya geleng-geleng gaje.

"Tak sangka Shiro-nii sangat baik! Sangat cocok dengan Ichy-nii yang jorok itu!"kata Karin yang asyik bikin eksperimen daun seledrinya.

"Hmmm… Shiro-nii kakak ipar yang baik, dan juga calin istri yang pas untuk Ichy-nii… syukurlah tunangan Ichy-nii secantik dan sepolos itu!"Yuzu ikut bacot sambil ngaduk-aduk suop yang hampir matang itu.

Tiba-tiba-

"AYAH PULAAAANG!"kata seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Isshin Kurosaki yang baru saja pulang kerja. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Toushiro di hadapannya.

"Ohh kami-sama! Jika kau kirimkan aku malaikat pencabut nyawa untuk mencabut nyawaku! Aku sangat rela mati di tangan malaikat pencabut nyawa secantik dan semanis ini! Ohh terima kasih kami-sama! Aku rela mati sekarang!"sambil nyium punggung tangan Toushiro.

"DASAR AYAH GILAAAAA!"teriak ichigo sejadi-jadinya sambil nonjok sang bapak dengan bantal sofa dengan keras hingga sang bapak terpelanting dan menempel di tembok.

"Hhaaah haah haahh"deru nafas ichigo yang sudah gak tahan liat kegilaan sang bapak. Yuzu dan Karin langsung datang dari dapur menuju lokasi kejadian.

"SIAP KOMANDAN!"sambil bergaya ala tentara yang lagi di beri tugas, tak lupa dengan hormat mereka.

"Segera amankan tersangka ketempat yang lebih aman! Dan bawa segera suntik rabies untuk mengobati korban! LAKSANAKAAAN!"

"SIAP LAKSAKAN!"kompak Yuzu dan Karin langsung menyeret sang bapak.

Hening~

"Ma-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA…"tawa Toushiro sejadi-jadinya. Karena tak kuasa menahan tawanya, ia sampai memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa.

"HAHAHAHAHA…"

"Eenngg?"kompak kakak beradik di susul sang bapak yang sudah sadar dari penyakit Isshin gila*emang ada*.

"Hahaha haduuh… hahaha haduhh duuhh perutku sakit sekali… haah haahhh…"

"… Apanya yang lucu?"Tanya Karin selanjutnya.

"Kalian ini… haah haahhh! Apakah selalu seperti ini? Tak kusangka keluarga ini begitu kompak!"Toushiro mulai tenang dari tawanya.

"Hehehehe…"kompak keluarga Kurosaki tersebut.

"Ayah! Jangan lakukan itu lagi pada calon istriku"marah Ichigo sambil bersungut-sungut.

"Astaga! Jadi, dia wanita tunanganmu yang kau ceritakan kemarin? Benar-benar seperti malaikat! Ckckckc!"decak kagum Isshin sambil menggeleng-geleng kan kepalanya. Kagum bener dia melihat Toushiro.

"Konbanhwa gozaimasu! Perkenalkan! Nama saya Hitsugaya Toushiro! Salam kenal paman!"sapa ramah Toushiro.

"Salam kenal! Yare-yare! Benar-benar calon menantu yang tepat! Bagus Ichigo!"sambil memberi sebuah jitakan di kepala Ichigo.

"WWOII!"teriak Ichigo sambil ngelus-ngelus kepala indahnya. Sedangkan Toushiro tersipu malu. Ia jadi pemalu bagaikan putri malu jika di puji-puji.

"Baiklah! Ayo makan malam bersama!"ajak Isshin. Mereka pun makan malam bersama. Bercerita tentang pengalaman masing-masing.

"Jadi, kau anak dari Hitsugaya pemilik Soul Society Corp yaa?"Tanya Isshin.

"Benar! Darimana paman tau?"

"Aahh! Perusahaan itu memang sangat terkenal! Perusahaan paling ngeTOP di Paris!"

"Benarkah? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya!"

"Makanya… baca koran! Kalo gak nonton TV! Gapin banget Ichy-nii!"

"Gapin?"

"GA-GAP-IN-FOR-MA-SI!"eja Karin dengan penekanan setiap katanya.

"Cih!"sungut Ichigo.

"Begitulah! Maka dari itu, ayah sangat bersungguh-sungguh dengan pekerjaan itu! Dan juga, ibu selalu ikut ambil andil dalam pekerjaan tersebut!"jawab Toushiro seadanya.

"Hhmmm… wajarlah! Cukup sulit juga mengurus perusahaan sebesar itu!"kata Isshin yang tumben otaknya ngonek.

[~0~]

Mereka pun bersantai di ruang tengah. Saling bercerita tentang kejadian unik keluarga Kurosaki. Mulai dari memperlihatkan foto bayi Ichigo, Yuzu dan Karin. Bahkan Toushiro sempat di perlihatkan foto pernikahan Isshin dengan Masaki. Ibu Ichigo ternyata sangat cantik dan anggun ketika memakai gaun pernikahan itu. Batin Toushiro.

"Shiro one-san! Menginaplah disini besok hari minggu kan?"Karin main nyamber kaya geledek aja.

"Ee-eehh itu eeuumm…"Toushiro mikir dulu.

"Iyaa! Ayah! Bolehkan?"Yuzu yang pasang mata pupy eyes ke arah sang bapak yang langsung luluh hatinya.

"Eemm… menginaplah disini!"

'Asyikkk! Malam ini bakalan puas liatin calon Istriku! Hahahaha wwwoowww'batin Ichigo yang bersorak-sorak bahagia di iner-nya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan minta izin pada paman dan bibi! Dan juga Suzu-nii!"kata Toushiro yang pergi ke kamar Ichigo untuk mengambil tasnya.

"Hooaahhh! Ngantukk!"kata Ichigo yang pura-pura ngantuk terus nyusul Toushiro ke kamarnya. Sedangkan mereka pada asyik sama pikiran masing-masing.

"sSuzu-niisan! Bolehkah aku menginap di rumah Ichy? Aku di suruh Kurosaki-san untuk menginap dan menemani adik-adik Ichy! Apakah boleh?"

'Boleh! Hanya saja, Shiro-chan harus ijin juga dengan Kisuke-sama dan Yoruichi-sama!'

"Uummm aku akan minta ijin padanya juga! Konbanhwa Gozaimasu Suzu-one-san!"

'Hmm'

Tuuut tuutt Clik

"Shiro-chan!"Ichigo masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ohh Ichigo!"Toushiro kini sibuk dengan hp-nya. Dan Ichigo memeluk pinggang Toushiro dari belakang. Tapi namanya juga Toushiro yang polosnya bukan main itu tetep sibuk sama hp-nya. Sibuk nyari nomor telfond rumah pamannya itu.

"Naah ini dia…"

Clikk

Toushiro langsung menelfond-nya.

'Ttuuutt tuutt ttuuutt… halo keluarga Kisuke di sini!'jawab Urahara.

"Aahh paman! Ini Shiro, Aku akan menginap di rumah Ichy! Apakah aku di ijinkan?"

'Ichy? Siapa itu?'

"Ichigo itu-"

'Shiro-chan! Jaga dirimu baik-baik yaa! Aku sudah diberi tahu oleh Suzune-san! Tidur yang nyenyak yaa! Jangan lupa pakai baju yang tebal. Hari ini cuaca semakin dingin!'sambar Yoruichi.

"Ahh! Baik bibi. Terima kasih sudah mengizinkan! Konbanhwa Gozaimasu paman, bibi!"

'Yaa! Konbanhwa!'

Tuuut tuuttt

Clikk

"Di zinkan yaa?"Ichigo berbisik di telinga Toushiro. Toushiro yang terkejut langsung menoleh dan bibir mereka tanpa sengaja bersentuhan.

"S-sory! I'm so sory!"Toushiro tertunduk malu.

Ichigo pun langsung memeluk Toushiro.

'Hangat'batin Toushiro sambil membalas pelukan Ichigo.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Toushiro…"

"Aku juga…"

Asyik-asyik pelukan, tiba-tiba di ganggu oleh serangga tak tau diri. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Karin yang usilnya bukan main itu.

"Eheem… Maaf mengganggu kalian! Tapi ayah menyuruhku untuk membawa Shiro one-san untuk tidur bersama denganku dan Yuzu!"sambil narik tangan Toushiro.

"E-eehh! Mana boleh begitu! Toushiro kan calon istriku! Jadi, dia tidur denganku!"

Tiba-tiba Yuzu datang.

"Pokoknya Shiro one-san tidur dengan kami! Lagipula pria dewasa dan wanita dewasa tak boleh tidur berdua jika belum menikah! Ichy-nii kan belum menikah dengan Shiro one-san!"jelas Yuzu.

"Yayayaya benar itu! Ichy-nii belum berhak tauk!"

"Aauuhh! Aku rasa tanganku akan lepas…"Toushiro bingung sendiri.

"Baiklah-baiklah! Dasar curang!"Ichigo akhirnya ngambek. Sedangkan Toushiro berhasil di amankan di kamar Karin dan juga Yuzu.

[O_o]

"Shiro oniisan! Apakah kau nyaman dengan baju itu?"Tanya Yuzu dengan wajah takut-takut kalau Toushiro calon kakak iparnya sekaligus one-san yang paling di sayang itu tak suka dengan baju yang ia berikan padanya.

"Aahh! Cantiknya! Ini luar biasa!"Toushiro berdiri di depan kaca dengan dress putih selutut dengan lengan panjang yang terdapat renda putih tulang di ujungnya. Dres yang indah dengan bunga-bunga putih di bagian dadanya dan tak lupa kain transparan yang ada di sekitar lehernya.

"Haahh! Cantiknya one-san jika memakai itu!"puji Karin.

"Hmm… aku sangat suka dengan ini!"Toushiro pun berputar-putar untuk memperlihatkan dirinya pada Karin dan Yuzu.

"Tak sia-sia aku menyimpan baju milik ibu! Ayah bilang, itu baju kesayangan okaa-san! Aku juga sudah minta izin pada ayah koq!"Yuzu mengikat tali di belakang dress itu. Sehingga terlihat sempurna sudah Toushiro sekarang ini.

"Haaahh! OKASAAAAANN!"teriak Karin yang langsung menerjang Toushiro hingga terjatuh di atas kasur.

"KYAAA!"

"Okaa-san sangat cantik!"Yuzu pun ikut melakukan hal yang sama dengan Karin.

"Aahh! Kalian rindu dengan okaa-san kalian yaa? Sini… biar aku peluk!"Toushiro pun duduk dan memeluk kedua adik kembar Ichigo itu.

"Aku yakin… okaa-san kalian pasti bangga dengan anak-anaknya yang sudah besar seperti ini…"kata Toushiro sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Bolehkah kita memanggil Shiro-nee dengan sebutan okaa-san?"Tanya Karin sambil mendongakan kepalanya begitu juga dengan Yuzu.

"Huummm! Panggil aku okaa-san!"Toushiro pun memeluk Yuzu dan Karin lebih erat lagi.

Dan karena malam sudah larut, mereka pun memutuskan untuk tidur. Dengan Toushiro yang berada di tengah-tengah Yuzu dan Karin. Mereka memeluk lengan kanan dan kiri Toushiro. Bagaikan seorang ibu, Toushiro pun membiarkan itu dan menyelimuti diri mereka dengan selimut dan mengecup dahi mereka bergantian.

"Selamat tidur anakku!"bisik Toushiro dan ikut tertidur.

Karin dan Yuzu sangat senang dan bahagia. Baru kali ini mereka bisa merasakan hangatnya seorang ibu sejak kepergian ibu mereka saat umur mereka baru menginjak satu tahun. Dan sekarang mereka bisa merasakannya kembali dengan seorang wanita polos nan lugu bernama Hitsugaya Toushiro. yang juga merupakan orang yang paling berarti buat Ichigo kakaknya.

Karin dan Yuzu merasa sangat bahagia. Setidaknya kakaknya itu benar-benar memilih wanita yang tepat untuk menjadi calon pendamping hidupnya. Karin dan Yuzu juga senang dengan Toushiro yang sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan kelakuan mereka yang menganggap ia adalah ibu mereka. Bahkan ia memperlakukan mereka bagai anaknya sendiri.

Sungguh indah jika Toushiro menjadi ibu mereka sekarang. Toh sebentar lagi Toushiro akan resmi jadi kakak ipar mereka dan setiap hari bakal terus seperti ini.

**-ooo-**

**-ooo-**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**The love of Bracelet**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo always. *sembah-sembah Tite Kubo sensei***

**Rate : T, Straight, Hurt Comfort, Romance, AU, OOC, Typo. dll**

**Pair : IchifemHitsu forever*di injek berjamaah***

**Summary : cinta tulus mereka di hubungkan dengan sebuah gelang perak dengan cincin yang menggantung di gelangnya. Akankah cinta mereka terpisahkan? Nyokk lanjut bacanya…**

**-ooo-**

**Chapy 5**

**-ooo-**

Pagi cerah nan indah. Ichigo yang dalam tidurnya tak sengaja mencium aroma harum dan menggugah selera makannya itu langsung bangun dan bergumam sendiri.

"Enngg? Tumben sekali yuzu membuatkan sarapan pagi-pagi buta begini!"Ichigo pun turun dari kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua itu. Dan ketika sampai di dapur, betapa terkejutnya Ichigo ketika melihat sosok yang memakai baju yang sangat ia kenal itu. Sontak Ichigo segera memeluk sosok itu.

"Astaga…"Toushiro terkejut bukan main dan tanpa sengaja sendok yang ia pegang terjatuh ke lantai.

"…ibu…"bisik Ichigo dan sukses membuat Toushiro tak bisa menahan senyum lembutnya.

"Tapi aku Toushiro… calon istrimu… bukan ibumu…"Toushiro berbalik dan membalas pelukan Ichigo.

"…aku tau…"

"Tapi aku tak keberatan jika kau memanggilku ibu…"Toushiro mendongakkan kepalanya.

"…aku senang kok…"lanjut Toushiro dan tersenyum lebar untuk Ichigo. Ichigo pun mengecup bibir Toushiro singkat.

"Akan aku simpan panggilan itu saat kita sudah menikah nanti!"Ichigo pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"B-baiklah!"jawab gugup Toushiro yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat segar itu.

"Kau masak apa Toushiro?"

"Aku membuat soup ikan nori… ini adalah masakan yang sering aku masak saat di Paris!"

"Waahh! Harum sekali… perutku jadi melilit lapar…"Ichigo memegangi perutnya dengan wajah mupengnya. Sedangkan Toushiro hanya tertawa kecil melihat wajah Ichigo.

Dan keluarlah manusia lainnya.

"Ohayo! Okaa-san!"Yuzu keluar dari kamar di susul Karin yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Hooaaaamm! Huummmm~ harum… ohayao okaa-san! Okaa-san masak apa?".

"Ohay- APAAAA?"Ichigo syok mendengar perkataan kedua adik kembarnya barusan.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu Ichigo!"Toushiro pun menegur calon suaminya itu.

"O-okaa-san? Kalian memanggil Toushiro okaa-san?"

"Hmm… kenapa? Tidak terima? Okaa-san sendiri tidak keberatan jika aku memanggilnya okaa-san!"jawab Karin enteng dan langsung duduk di salah satu kursi menunggu sarapan tersaji.

"Astaga…"gumam Ichigo tak karuan. Sedangkan Toushiro tersenyum lembut memandangi anak angkatnya yang baru bangun tidur itu.

'Menggemaskan!'batin Toushiro dan menyusun piring-piring untuk sarapan.

"Hooaaamm! Harum sekali disini… ohayo minna… dan ohay-ISTRIKU?"Isshin kaget juga liat sosok yang hampir mirip dengan istrinya yang sudah tak ada itu.

"Dia itu Toushiro ayah! Jangan macam-macam…"ancam Ichigo dan seketika Isshin sadar dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Toushiro.

"Kau sangat cocok memakai baju itu! Aku sampai berpikir kau istriku! Hehehe…"Isshin pun duduk santai.

"Terima kasih!"kata Toushiro sambil menaruh soup buatannya di meja. Sedangkan Yuzu tengah menyusun peralatan makan di atas meja. Ichigo pun memandang Toushiro dengan bangga.

"Haahh… calon istri yang baik dan sempurna buatku…"Ichigo pun bertopang dagu pada punggung tangannya.

"Hu-umm… dulu, saat setelah sehari pernikahan okaa-san kalian juga secantik Shiro-chan saat sedang memasak!"Isshin juga tak kalah bangga dengan Toushiro.

"Okaa-san memang ibu yang baik! Iya kan Yuzu?"sambar Karin kepada Yuzu yang langsung mendapat anggukan semangat.

"Okaa-san? Kalian memanggil Shiro-chan dengan sebutan okaa-san? Apa tidak terlalu berlebihan permintaan kedua anakku itu Shiro-chan?"Isshin sedikit tidak enak juga dengan Toushiro.

"Aahh! Sama sekali tidak berlebihan! Aku senang jika kalian senang! Dan terima kasih atas pujian kalian! Aku-aku…"Toushiro tertunduk malu.

"Aahh! Okaa-san sangat pemalu yaa?"kata Yuzu dan suasana dapur pun penuh dengan suasana bahagia. Dan juga sarapan yang penuh dengan tawa dan kebahagian tersendiri sejak kedatangan Toushiro sebagai pelengkap keluarga kecil yang kekosongan itu.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Toushiro tengah menonton TV di ruang tengah di temani Ichigo yang dengan setia duduk manis di sampingnya. Sedangkan sang ayah lebih memilih tidur. Karena ia sangat jarang tidur, apalagi dia adalah seorang dokter dan sulit kemungkinan itu akan dengan mudah diganggu oleh keadaan pasien di rumah sakitnya yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh semakin parah dan mau tak mau Isshin harus segera kesana walaupun tengah malam sekalipun.

Sedangkan dua bersaudara itu tengah sibuk dengan sesuatu sampai Toushiro sendiri tak bisa mengganggunya untuk beberapa menit ke depan.

"Okaa-san! Daripada menonton acara TV yang membosankan itu, lebih baik menontonku bertanding melawan Hollow School!"ajak Karin yang sudah berganti baju dengan baju bola dan tak lupa sepatu bola berwarna biru yang baru saja ia pasang.

"Benarkah? Kau bisa bermain bola Karin-chan? Hebat sekali!"Toushiro takjub dengan matanya yang berbinar manatap sosok Karin yang dengan tegap berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Hmm… Karin-chan sangat jago bermain bola! Ia pernah menang tingkat Kota loh, okaa-san!"jelas Yuzu yang juga sudah bersiap-siap berangkat.

"Benarkah? Waahh! Anak okaa-san memang hebat!"kata Toushiro langsung beralih pada Ichigo.

"Ichigo~ boleh aku ikut bersama anakku untuk melihatnya bertanding?~"Toushiro menatap Ichigo dengan mata polosnya tak lupa dengan pupy eyes-nya yang hanya akan ia perlihatkan pada Ichigo seorang.

'ASTAGA MATANYAAAA~ AKU TIDAK TAHAAAAANN!'teriak Ichigo dalam hati dan langsung mengganguk menyetujui.

"YEEEYYY! Kau juga harus ikut Ichigo! Daripada berdiam diri di sini… kau juga butuh hiburan!"Toushiro menarik tangan Ichigo.

"Tapi aku sudah terhibur jika melihatmu terus-terusan!"kata Ichigo dan langsung mendapat sebuah bola yang mendarat indah di kepala Ichigo.

"JANGAN MENGGODA OKAASAN!"teriak Karin frustasi karena Ichigo sejak sarapan tadi kerjanya hanya menggodai Toushiro terus.

"Karin-chan! Tidak boleh kasar pada otou-san! Jangan diulangi yaa!"Toushiro mengelus puncak kepala Karin sedangkan Karin merengut dan berjalan mendahului mereka semua.

"Otou-san, huuhh?"Ichigo berkacak pinggang.

"Kau tak suka Ichigo? Ba-"

"Panggilan yang bagus! Ayo kita berangkat!"Ichigo menarik lengan Toushiro. Sedangkan Yuzu sudah berangkat duluan bersama Karin tadi.

"Karin-chaaan! Yuzu-chaaan! Tunggu okasaaann!"teriak Toushiro yang di tinggal jauh oleh mereka.

"Yaaa…okaa-san dan otou-san lelet!"dengus Karin. Yuzu pun terkejut mendengar Karin memanggil kakak mereka dengan otousan.

"Karin-chan! Kau serius?"Tanya Yuzu mencoba meyakinkan.

"Hu-um… itu kemauan okaa-san! Maka dari itu aku juga akan menuruti perintahnya… lagipula Ichy-nii-san juga akan jadi otousan bohongan untuk kita kan?"Karin berkacak pinggang dan menatap Yuzu dengan cengiran lebar. Yuzu pun mengerti dan membenarkan perkataan Karin.

"Hu-um… otousan… berarti otousan ada dua dong?"kata Yuzu sambil berfose berfikir.

"Hahahaha… menyenangkan sekali…"Karin pun mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"INI SANGAT LUAR BIASAAAA!"teriak Karin dan bersamaan Toushiro dan Ichigo yang baru tiba di dekat mereka.

"Okaa-san dan otou-san berjalan lembat sekali! Bisa-bisa aku terlambat!"Karin pun melipat tangannya di dadanya.

"Heehh? Kau juga memanggilku otou-san? Sungguh dunia akan segera kiamat!"ejek Ichigo dan langsung mendapat teguran manis dari Toushiro yang kali ini sangat berlagak sebagai seorang ibu sungguhan.

"Dasar otou-san jeleeekk!"Karin pun membuang muka. Yuzu hanya tertawa pelan.

"Otou-san! Jangan seperti itu pada anak sendiri! Anak kita ini sedang bersemangat! Jangan merusaknya…"Toushiro pun mendekati Karin.

"Nah! Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanannya! Karin-chan bilang tidak mau terlambat kan?"Toushiro menggandeng tangan Karin dan juga Yuzu.

"Hu-umm! Tak sabar rasanya mengalahkan mereka!"kata Karin dengan semangat yang membara. Sedangkan Ichigo berjalan di samping Yuzu tak lupa menggandeng tangannya.

'Seperti inikah jika sudah memiliki keluarga?... sungguh indah… Toushiro juga sangat menyayangi Karin dan Yuzu… syukurlah mereka juga sangat menerima keberadaan Toushiro di keluargaku… semoga ini bisa menjalin hubungan erat antara keluargaku dengan Toushiro… semoga…'batin Ichigo dan tersenyum lembut dengan Toushiro yang tengah tersenyum lebar pada anak-anak angkatnya itu.

Setelah sampai, Toushiro dan Yuzu langsung bersorak-sorak penuh semangat untuk menyemangati Karin. Tak lupa Ichigo yang tak kalah antusiasnya hanya saja tak seperti Toushiro yang sudah kelewat semangat itu.

"AYO SEMANGAT KARIIIINN-CHAAAAN!"teriak Toushiro dan Yuzu. Karin yang sedang pemanasan itu jadi tambah bersemangat.

'Aku pasti menang! Kau harus liat okaa-san!'batin Karin yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada supporter pribadinya itu.

"Heehh… dasar norak! Apa dia keluargamu? Menjijikan sekali…"seseorang bocah seumuran dengan Karin mengejek supporternya dan tentu saja membuat emosi Karin jadi meledak-ledak dengan sekejap.

"APA? KAU BILANG APA?"Karin pun menarik kerah baju anak itu. Sedangkan anak itu hanya tersenyum mengejek pada Karin.

"Keluargamu itu sangat norak!"ulangnya. Anak yang di ketahui bernama Sousuke Aizen itu langsung menepis tangan Karin. Karin yang dongkol setengah hidup itu langsung mencekram baju anak itu lagi dan menonjok anak itu.

Buuaaakkk

"HEEHH! DENGAR YAA! JANGAN PERNAH SEKALIPUN MENGEJEK KELUARGAKU TERUTAMA OKAA-SAN-KU! DAN AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MENGALAHKANMU DAN MEMBUATMU MALU! INGAT ITU…"ancam karin dan langsung pergi menuju rekan setimnya.

"Karin-chan kenapa?"Tanya Toushiro pada Yuzu.

"Pasti anak itu sudah membuat Karin marah!"Ichigo pun menjawab seadanya.

"Hum… Karin-chan tidak pernah memukul orang jika sedang emosi…"jelas Yuzu.

"…"Toushiro pun diam dan memperhatikan Karin dari jauh.

"KARIIIINNN-CHAAAN! KAU PASTI BISAAAA!"teriak Toushiro dan semua orang di sana menoleh ke arah Toushiro. Karin pun menoleh dan langsung bersemangat lagi.

"Apa dia okaa-san-mu Karin?"Tanya rekan setim Karin.

"Yup! Cantik kan, okaa-sanku?"

"Memang benar-benar cantik! Tapi, bukannya…"

"Hmm… dia itu calon istri-nya Ichy-nii jadi aku dan Yuzu sudah pasti akan memanggilnya kakak ipar. Tapi, karena dia mirip dengan ibuku dulu, jadi aku memanggilnya okaa-san! Lagipula ia malah senang jika aku panggil okaa-san!"cerocos Karin dengan semangatnya menceritakan okaa-sannya yang satu itu.

"Begitu… beruntung sekali kakakmu itu!"

"Hahaha… kau sudah pemanasan?"

"Tentu saja sudah!"

"Bagus! Aku akan membuat anak itu malu! Berani-beraninya menghina okaa-san-ku seperti itu!"

"Aku akan membantu Karin. Tenang saja! Target kali ini sampai skor berapa?"anak itu merangkul pundak Karin.

"20… sisanya untuk kalian…"Karin pun menyeringai memandang anak Aizen yang tengah di beri instruksi oleh pelatihnya.

"Baiklah!"

Pertandingan pun dimulai.

Prrriiiiiiittt

Dan peluit pun sudah di bunyikan.

Karin yang menggiring bola pertama. Dengan mudah ia lolos dari seleding dari Gin Ichimaru. Dan ia dengan mudah sampai di depan kotak pinalti dan menendangnya dengan kuat dan-

"GGOOOOOOLLLLL"semuanya bersorak untuk Karin. Karin pun menyeringai.

"CIH! Dasar kurang ajar!"

Aizen pun menggiring bola dan di sana Karin sudah menanti. Baru saja Aizen hendak mengoper, bola itu sudah di rebut oleh Karin dan langsung menuju gawang. Dan-

"GOOOOOLLL!"

Karin terus saja mencetak gol. Hingga menit-menit terakhir, Karin tak terasa lelah. Ia sudah bertekat akan mengalahkan dan membuat Aizen malu. Jika Karin sudah seperti itu, tak akan ada yang bisa menghalanginya.

"Hosh… Karin…"

"Hup… hosh…"Karin mendapat operan dan membawa bola itu ke kotak pinalti.

"Ayolah Karin! Waktunya sudah hampir habis…"Toushiro menggenggam erat tangan Yuzu dan Ichigo.

"AYO SEMANGAT KARIIIINN!"teriak Ichigo.

'OKAA-SAN… INI UNTUKMU…'batin Karin yang langsung menendang bola itu sekuat tenaga. Bola yang Karin tendang melayang tepat di perut kipper itu hingga sang kipper sendiri terseret ke dalam gawang dan gol pun tercipta.

Prriiiiitttt

"GOOOOLLLLLLL!"semuanya pun bersorak ria.

"YYYYEEEEEEYYY…"Toushiro pun loncat-loncat gembira saking senangnya ia langsung memeluk Yuzu dan Ichigo. Dan hampir saja mereka jatuh dari kursi penonton jika Ichigo tidak sigap menahan badan Toushiro.

"Hahh haahh hahh… bagaimana? Hahh masih mau menghina okaa-san-ku? hahh…"Karin berdiri di depan Aizen yang tengah berlutut menjambak-jambak rumput di bawahnya sambil marah-marah tak jelas.

"…"Aizen sendiri tak bisa berkata lagi. Ia memang harus mengakui kehebatan Karin dan menyesal sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Karin berambisi untuk mempermalukannya.

"Skor 27-0… selamat di permalukan…"kata Karin sambil mencengkram kerah baju Aizen.

"Karin-chan!"tiba-tiba Toushiro datang beserta Yuzu dan Ichigo.

"Karin-chan tidak boleh kasar dengan orang lain…"Toushiro pun melepas lembut cengkraman tangan Karin dari Aizen.

"okaa-san tidak menyukai kekerasan… karin-chan jangan berbuat kasar yaa…"

"Tapi dia itu sudah menghina kita! Dia sudah menghina okaa-san terutama…"Karin pun mencak-mencak.

"A-a…"toushiro menggerakan jari telunjuknya di hadapan Karin.

"CK…"Karin yang emosi itu langsung membuang muka dan melipat tangannya kesal.

"Siapa namamu…"tanya Toushiro sambil membungkuk pada Aizen.

Aizen yang mukanya jadi merah karena kecantikan Toushiro dan parahnya wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"A-Aizen… Aizen Sousuke…"jawabnya gugup.

"Aizen? Namamu bagus… naahh! Maafkan kelakuan Karin tadi yaa… dia itu sangat mudah emosi. Mau kan memaafkan Karin?"Tanya Toushiro tak lupa dengan senyuman manisnya.

'A-ada apa dengan kakak ini? Aku kan sudah menghinanya, kenapa dia masih baik padaku?'batin Aizen.

"Okaa-san! Kenapa minta maaf? Dia yang salah! Dia yang menghina okaa-san duluan!"Karin bertambah dongkol.

"Karin-chan! Okaa-san memang tidak suka jika seseorang menghina kita! Tapi okaa-san akan bertambah sedih jika hinaan itu di balas dengan kekerasan… okaa-san tidak suka dengan kekerasan… kekerasan jika di balas dengan kekerasan akan menambah runyam keadaan! Lebih baik membalas kekerasan dengan kasih dan kelembutan. Itu akan membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik Karin-chan! Kau mengerti Karin-chan?"Toushiro membelai pipi Karin yang penuh dengan keringat itu.

"…"Karin tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

'Okaa-san sangat baik… aku janji akan melindungimu, okaa-san… aku janji…'batin Karin dan kemudian mengangguk mengerti.

Ichigo yang melihat Toushiro yang menasehati Karin seperti itu tersenyum bahagia. Memang calon istri yang sangat baik. Beruntungnya jika menjadi istri seorang Ichigo. Berhasil mendapatkan hati seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro. Gadis cantik dan manis yang baik hati dan penyayang.

'Sempurna sudah dirimu Toushiro… aku semakin menyayangimu jika seperti ini…'batin Ichigo.

"Nahh… bagaimana Aizen-kun? Kau mau kan memaafkan Karin-chan?"Tanya Toushiro lagi.

"Hu-umm… maaf juga sudah menghina-hina kakak dan yang lainnya… aku menyesal…"sambil tertunduk bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa… kau sudah bisa mengambil hikmah dari ini semua kan?"Toushiro mengelus rambut Aizen.

"Hu-umm… jangan suka meremehkan seseorang dan menghina orang lain jika tak ingin mendapat batunya…"

"Benar sekali… jangan diulangi lagi yaa…"Toushiro dan yang lainnnya hendak pulang.

"Tunggu… nama kaka siapa?..."cegah Aizen.

"Heehh? Ohh… Toushiro. Hitsugaya Toushiro! Aahh tidak-tidak! Kurosaki Toushiro… hehehe…"Toushiro nyengir ke arah Ichigo yang malah bengong. Sedangkan Karin dan Yuzu tertawa di tahan.

"Akan aku ingat namamu, kak!"

"Hum… terima kasih! Sampai jumpa lagi Aizen-kun…"Toushiro pun segera di seret Karin dan Yuzu untuk segera pulang.

"Haahh… okaa-san harus pulang sekarang… "

"Tinggal saja d isini okaa-san!"usul Karin.

"Iya! Benar! Ayah pasti setuju!"

"Tapi, okaa-san harus pulang! Kasihan paman dan bibi okaa-san! Mereka pasti khawatir! Okaa-san janji akan sering-sering main kemari!"Toushiro memeluk Yuzu dan Karin.

"Baiklah! okaa-san janji yaa?"

"Hu-umm… sudah! Kalian mandi dulu sana! Jangan lupa belajar. Jangan bertengkar dengan otou-san yaa! Jangan nakal saat okaa-san tak ada!"cerocos Toushiro yang seperti mau ninggalin anaknya pergi jauh itu.

'Astaga! Seperti mau pergi jauh saja kau ini Toushiro!'batin Ichigo yang nyengir sendiri.

"Yosh… ayo cepat istriku… sebentar lagi gelap loo…"goda Ichigo.

"OTOUSAAANNN!"teriak Karin.

"Iya-iya… kau ini! Bilang saja cemburu Karin…"

"Mana bisa aku cemburu… aku hanya takut okaa-san masuk perangkapmu, baka otou-san!"

"Heehh? Dasar anak tak tau diri! Aku ini otou-san-mu, mana boleh kau membentak otou-san-mu sendiri seperti itu!"ejek Ichigo.

"Heehh! Jangan menggunakan jabatan sebagai tameng dong!"Karin yang sudah gak kuat itu pun masuk ke rumah dengan mulut komat-kamit nyumpahin kakaknya itu.

"Hati-hati di jalan okaa-san, otou-san!"

"Yaa! Tolong tenangkan Karin yaa!"

"Hum…"

"Yosh! Berangkaaatt…"

Ichigo mengantar Toushiro pulang dengan motor balap kesayangannya.

"Jadi ini rumah paman dan bibi-mu Toushiro?"

"Hmm…mau masuk sebentar Ichigo?"tawar Toushiro.

"E-ehh! Tak perlu…"

Ichigo membingkai pipi Toushiro dengan tangannya.

"Hari ini kau benar-benar seperti seorang ibu…"

"Hehehe… ternyata punya anak itu menyenangkan…"Toushiro tertawa kecil.

"Kau calon ibu yang baik untuk anakku nanti…"langsung saja wajah Toushiro merah semerah tomat.

Ichigo pun mendekatkan wajahnya. Dan mencium Toushiro. Toushiro tak menolak dan memejamkan matanya. Lembut dan hangat. Tak ada lumatan, tak ada nafsu. Hanya ada bibir yang bertemu dengan bibir dengan cinta sebagai dasar itu terjadi.

"Cepatlah masuk! Besok aku akan menjemputmu sekolah!"bisik Ichigo.

"Hu-umm…"

"Ohh yaa Toushiro! Aku ingin kita bertukar No HP!"

"Ohh! Ini…"Toushiro memberikan HPnya pada Ichigo.

"Nah sudah! Aku juga sudah menyimpan . Jika begini aku akan mudah menghubungimu!"

"Iya!"Toushiro tersenyum lembut. Ichigo memeluk Toushiro.

"…rasanya tak mau berpisah denganmu lagi Toushiro…"

"Aku juga!"

"Yosh! Aku pulang dulu… jaga diri baik-baik Toushiro…"

"Hmm…"

"Bye…"

"Hati-hati di jalan Ichigo…"Toushiro melambaikan tangannya.

[#_#]

Malam pun tiba. Makan malam di kediaman Kurosaki kali ini penuh dengan senyuman. Karin dan Yuzu yang tengah membayangkan mereka tinggal bersama Toushiro sebagai ibu angkat mereka. Isshin yang tengah mengenang masa indahnya dulu bersama Masaki. Sedangkan Ichigo membayangkan Toushiro menjadi istrinya dan memiliki dua bayi yang lucu-lucu.

Sedangkan Toushiro kini sibuk bermain dengan piano-nya.

"Shiro-chan! Ayo makan malam dulu!"teriak bibinya di ambang pintu kamar Toushiro.

"…tinggal sedikit lagi lagu ini selesai…"kata Toushiro yang juga tengah menghayati lagunya. Sedangkan sang bibi bersandar di ambang pintu dan menikmati alunan musik yang Toushiro mainkan hingga selesai.

"Naahh! Ayo kita makan malam!"ajak sang bibi dan Toushiro langsung mengangguk tak lupa senyum manis andalannya.

[~V~#]

Pagi yang cerah di Tokyo. Ichigo yang datang menjemput Toushiro berangkat sekolah sesuai dengan janjinya.

"Tolong jaga Shiro-chan baik-baik, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Panggil aku Ichigo saja, bi!"

"Paman, bibi, aku berangkat sekolah dulu!"Toushiro pun naik di belakang motor Ichigo.

"Kami berangkat sekolah dulu! Paman, bibi!"

"Yaa… hati-hati di jalan yaa…"

Breeemmm breemm ngguuooonngg

"Haahhh… anak muda sekarang!"Urahara berkacak pinggang.

"Khukhukhu… Masa puber…khekhekhe…"kekeh Yoruichi.

"Aku berangkat kerja dulu… "

"Yaa… hati-hati di jalan!"

[~_]

Toushiro dan Ichigo sudah sampai di sekolah. Mereka berdua menjadi objek tontonan para siswa lain yang baru datang sekolah sama seperti mereka berdua.

"Ayo ichigo! Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan teman baru lagi!"Toushiro menarik-narik lengan baju Ichigo.

"Kau bersemangat sekali hari ini… hime…"Ichigo membelai rambut putih Toushiro. sedangkan Toushiro yang blushing setengah hidup lebih memilih memandang tanah yang ia injak daripada melihat senyum Ichigo.

"…kau terlihat tambah manis jika sedang malu hime, ayo! …"Ichigo pun menarik lembut tangan Toushiro.

"Ohh yaa! Ichigo… bagaimana keadaan Karin-chan dan Yuzu-chan? Mereka tidak nakal kan?"

"Hahaha… kau ini! Makanya, cepat-cepatlah menikah denganku, supaya kau bisa bersama mereka terus setiap hari…"wajah Toushiro bertambah merah.

"I-itu…"toushiro menggaruk-garukk pipinya.

"Hahahaha… tenang saja! Toh, hime juga tidak rela jika aku bersama orang lain!"Toushiro langsung saja menyahut kesal.

"Tentu saja! Memangnya sudah berapa lama aku menunggumu seperti itu? Tidak adil jika kau diambil orang lain…"wajah Toushiro melesu saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Sedangkan Ichigo menggenggam erat tangan Toushiro.

"Tenang saja! Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu! Kau milikku seorang, dan aku milikmu seorang!"Ichigo tersenyum lembut pada Toushiro dan tentu saja di balas dengan senyuman paling manis yang hanya di persembahkan untuk Ichigo seorang. Lama berbincang, tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di kelas Toushiro.

"Naahh! Belajar dengan baik yaa! Jangan tersesat masuk toilet lagi yaa. Hehehe…"

"Hu-um… bye!"Toushiro pun masuk kedalam kelasnya.

Ichigo masuk kedalam kelasnya dengan hikmat. Sampai seekor manusia mengusik ketenangan Ichigo. yaa, Rukia yang duduk manis di kursinya menatap Ichigo sambil menyeringai.

Ichigo memang menaruh curiga dengan tatapan itu.

"Any problem?"Tanya Ichigo sambil memberi tatapan sinis pada Rukia.

"Nothing!"jawab singkat Rukia tanpa membuang seringaiannya. Ichigo memutuskan untuk mengabaikan tatapan itu dan mengambil buku pelajaranya.

[º_º]

Jam istirahat yang di manfaatkan oleh Ichigo untuk bersantai di taman bunga dekat lapangan. Tempat terbuka untuk Ichigo dan Toushiro yang sedang berduaan. Tak heran mereka berdua menjadi bahan pembicaraan siswa lain dan yang pastinya menjadi tontonan gratisan.

"Emm Toushiro…"Ichigo yang tengah berbaring berusaha menikmati sensasi sejuk yang di suguhkan taman bunga di KHS.

"Hmm…"Toushiro sibuk memetik bunga-bunga dan menyusunnya. Ichigo bangun dan menatap punggung Toushiro.

"…aku ingin mengajakmu kencan…"dan seketika wajah Toushiro berubah menjadi merah dan menatap Ichigo.

"…"Toushiro hanya bisa diam dan menundukkan kepala.

"…bagaimana?... mau tidak?..."Ichigo menunduk sedikit untuk melihat wajah tertunduk Toushiro. Dan Toushiro hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"YESSSS…"kata Ichigo yang langsung memeluk Toushiro.

"I-Ichigo!"

"Aku mau kau dandan yang cantik!... tapi kau memang sudah cantik…"goda Ichigo.

"Iya… ini kencan pertamaku Ichigo…"kata Toushiro sambil menyusun bunganya kembali.

"…aku juga…"

Perjanjian untuk kencan sudah di buat. Kini Ichigo yang tengah berdiri di depan kaca. Tengah merapihkan rambut pirang menyalanya yang acak-acakan.

"CK! Susah sekali di rapikan…"kata Ichigo yang mengambil gel rambut yang sisa setengah itu. Setelah dikira rapi, Ichigo pun segera menyambar jacketnya dan pergi ke lokasi janjian kencan dengan Toushiro.

"YOSHH! Kencan pertama!"teriaknya saat ia berjalan turun dan disambut ceria oleh Yuzu.

"Kalian mau kencan Ichy-nii?"Tanya Yuzu yang mengekor Ichigo hingga depan pintu rumah.

"Yup! Kencan dengan calon istri di taman ria! Yosh… aku pergi dulu!"Ichigo dengan semangat 45 yang bahkan melebihi semangat para pejuang bangsa menghadapi perang itu berlari kecil menuju café tempat mereka janjian.

Toushiro berdiri di depan sebuah café, Toushiro awalnya menunggu di dalam, karena suasananya menjadi menegangkan karena ia di tatap dengan serius oleh para pelanggan café itu dan tak jarang para karyawannya pun sempat curi-curi pandang pada Toushiro.

Toushiro menggosok-gosokkan tangannya karena cuaca dingin yang akan di gantikan oleh musim dingin. Sesekali menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari keberadaan kepala orange Ichigo. Sampai Toushiro menangkap siulet itu di seberang jalan raya. Toushiro segera melambai-lambaikan tangannya tanda bahwa ia sedang berada di seberang.

"ICHIGOOOO!"teriak Toushiro dengan semangat.

Ichigo yang melihat itu langsung nyengir lebar dan berniat menyebrang. Tapi, dari kejauhan Toushiro dapat melihat mobil jazz hitam melaju dengan tiba-tiba. Toushiro langsung saja memotong jalan dan menemui Ichigo. Ichigo yang melihat Toushiro menghampirinya bertambah senang.

"Hay Toushiro! ayo kita ken-"

"AWAS ICHIGOOO!"teriak Toushiro.

Brruukk~

Ckiiiiitt~

Braakk~

**-ooo-**

**TBC**

**Review?**


End file.
